


Daisy's and Dewdrops

by nolovedeepweab



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Police, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, character injury, flower shop & police AU, im bad at writing angst tbh so this is like... mainly fluff lol, kind of free form - dont really have a solid plan for this, mild violence, occasional smut, rated mature for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolovedeepweab/pseuds/nolovedeepweab
Summary: Ushijima owns a flower shop and Reons a new cop in town who's heart is weak for him. Cute flowershop/cop AU that my friend urged me to write after we yelled about fluffy headcanons





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i poorly planned this fic and it is purely self-indulgent for me and my friend to yell over cutesy ushiwaka and reon so yeah

The city was large, confusing, and very overwhelming for Reon, who formerly worked as a small-town cop. Due to his recent efforts, he’d been promoted to a position in the Big City™. Finding a new apartment was hard enough, he knew he was going to have a hard time just learning the layout of the city. He’d been through a few orientations already and was assigned to a team with two other guys named Semi Eita and Tendou Satori. The two seemed nice enough, Tendou a bit more on the weird side, but Reon wouldn’t admit that out loud (yet). Semi was very responsible and has already promised to show him around the city a bit while they were off duty. All-in-all, despite being so far from his family and friends, his new squad was already starting to feel like family and he knew he’d have a good group of new friends in no time.

With orientation being over, he had one day off before starting duty with Semi and Tendou. The two of them were “ol’ vets of the city” as Tendou put it, and agreed to hang out with Reon and show him around the city before their first day together. Tendou brought the three of them over to the east side of the city where a lot of shops and restaurants were. Tendou claimed to like shopping, but Reon decided to keep any comments on his fashion sense to himself.

“Our unit normally covers the downtown area, but you’ll get a tour of that tomorrow while we’re on poral” Semi spoke between bites of his dessert crepe.

Reon nodded as he watched Tendou window shop and gawk at the weird items that he wanted.

“Has anyone told him?” Reon question, shifting his gaze towards Semi.

“Told him what?”

“That his clothes don’t exactly… y’know work too well together” Reon mumbled, not exactly wanting Tendou to hear him.

Semi burst out laughing and Reon honestly didn’t know the usually quiet man could laugh that loud.

“What’s so funny” Tendou turned his head from the shop he was looking at and narrowed his eyes at the two of them.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it” Semi waved him off and Reon chuckled.

“My, my, my, you know I _never_ ignore a good time? What, is the new guy cracking all the good jokes while I’m not listening?” Tendou squeezed his way in between the two of them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.  

“Something like that” Semi chuckled.

“What?! Not gonna tell me?? Whatever made _Semi_ laugh that loud gotta be a hoot, now teellll” Tendou whined.

“The moments gone, sorry” Reon smiled weakly.

“UUuugghhh _fine_. You win this one” Tendou turned and glared at Reon.

“I, what?” Reon cocked his eyebrow and was genuinely lost and questioning how this childish man even came to become a cop. _Maybe he’s really good in the field?_

The three of them continued to wander around and as the sun started to set they went to a small outdoor ramen stall for an early dinner, chatting idly the whole time. Reon learned that Semi and Tendou went to the same police academy here and have been working with each other since they got onto the force. He also found out that Tendou is the proud owner of three cats that he calls his “children”. Semi has no pets at the moment, but put in the paperwork for a police dog and is really hoping it’ll work out so they’ll have another new addition to the team. They parted ways after dinner, but Reon was still a bit restless. He always enjoyed walking around after having a meal and soon enough he found himself lost.

With the wonders of technology he knew he could just google maps his way back home but he found himself in a rather quaint part of town. It reminded him a lot of his home town, and it really didn’t seem like he was in a big city at all. There were a bunch of cute mom-n-pop shops, most of them closing for the night. Most of the apartment buildings in the area were made of red brick, some covered in ivy and it gave the area a kind of magical and nostalgic touch. He kept wandering down to the end of the block. It rounded off to a dead end, the hard city road turning into a cobble stone one, covered with benches and tables to cater to customers of the nearby cafes. There were potted trees and plants, a number of them clustered around this one shop that still had its lights on. Upon closer inspection, Reon realized that it was a flower shop, the owner still inside and tending to his plants.

The owner was nothing that Reon expected. When he heard the word "flower shop", cute old couples tending to flowers came to mind, probably because the flower shop near his old home was run by a friendly old couple. But this flower shop was run by a tall, handsome, broad man who, from what he could tell, had a very stern face and looked to be about 25 or 26, around the same age as him. He didn’t look like someone who’d be gentle enough to tend to plants. Reon noticed the shop was empty, probably since it was close to closing, and the man was alone with what looked like a pet cockatoo. It was an endearing sight, and Reon reached for his phone, finally deciding to map his way home until he saw the other man smile ever so slightly as he trimmed a potted rose bush, and he felt his heart clench.

_Fuck_

 

\---  


His alarm went off promptly at 5:30AM and Reon groaned as he hit the off button and rolled out of bed. Despite being a cop, he never fully got used to waking up early. He’s only been working on active duty for about three years, so no matter how professional he acted and handled cases he still considered himself new to it all and there were still a plethora of things he wasn’t used to yet. One thing he wasn’t used to was his brain obsessing over this flower shop owner. Images of the handsome flower shop owner from the other day flashed through his mind and he groaned again, pushing it to the back of his mind. Reons’ been so caught up in training and doing his best at work that he never even thought about having a love life. His last relationship was probably back in highschool, and even then it was a “highschool romance” that lasted little over 4 months.

Reon shook his head and continued on with his morning routine. _This is no time to be thinking of romance… especially with a handsome stranger… when did I even start liking guys?_ After getting dressed he headed over to the station (without the use of google maps!) and signed in for the day, allowing him to forget all about the handsome flower man.

Tendou walked in, a bit late but no one seemed to mind seeing as he waltzed in with coffee and muffins.

“And the oh so generous Tendou arrives, 10 minutes late” another cop by the name Kenjirou Shirabu said, narrowing his eyes at the red haired man.

“Yeah, _but_ I have coffee and food so I win” Tendou gloated”

“Win… what? Our sympathies?” Shirabu smirked

“Fine, none for you” Tendou stuck his tongue out.

Everyone chuckled and dug into the breakfast Tendou brought for them. Shirabu keeping to himself. Reon guessed that the two of them were constantly in some sort of petty fight. He heard the chair move next to him and looked over to see Semi joining him with a coffee and muffin in hand.

“You get home alright last night?” Semi inquired.

“Yeah, I walked around a bit and got kind of lost but I found this really cute part of town” Reon replied with a smile.

“Oh is it that nice cobble stone area with the small shops? There’s a really nice cafe in that area. Nothing was probably opened at that time though” Semi took a large bite of his muffin and washed it down with the dark liquid.

“There was one or two shops with their lights still on, but it seems that part of the city retires fairly early” Reon started on his coffee, opting not to have a muffin since he ate before coming to work.

“Oh!” Tendou squawked and made his way over to them.”That’s where the hot flower dude’s shop is right?”

“Do you ever not eavesdrop?” Semi chuckled.

“It’s in my nature, my dude” Tendou smiled smugly.

“Uh, yeah I do recall seeing a young man running a flower shop” Reon cleared his throat and spoke up.

“Whatta cutie, right?” Tendou wiggled his brows suggestively

“You guys know him?” Reon asked, ignoring Tendou.

“I’ve never spoken to him, I never even noticed his shop until Tendou brought it up one day” Semi replied.

“I wish I knew him, but alas I only look on from afar” Tendou sighed dramatically.

“Can you be quiet? You know this isn’t really how a cop should be acting” Shirabu spoke up, grimacing at Tendou.

“And can you learn to have fun and loosen up?” Tendou bit back.

This only confirmed Reon’s previous thought on them being in a continuous loop of petty fights.

After a couple minutes their boss came in, giving them assignments for the day and Reon and Semi headed out for parole. Tendou stayed back at the station and they were to be in radio contact with him. Semi drove while Reon sat passenger, and he idly pointed things out in the area to Reon to get him more accustomed to the city.

The parole went well, more pleasant than Reon had expected. They stopped a couple purse thefts, and gave a couple tourists directions, but that was the extent of it. They returned back to the station for lunch, the first half of their shift being fairly uneventful. For the rest of his shift Reon stayed at the station while Tendou and Semi went out for evening parole. Shirabu was also at the station and showed him where everything is and how they handled big calls when they came in. It was a saturday night so something was “bound to happen, like it always does”.

And so it did. As the night went on Reon watched as units rushed in and out of the station. Young hooligans brought in to be kept in holding cells and so on. Reon was relaying radio calls and helping with people who were brought in. The most alarming was a call he got from Tendou and Semi, asking for him to come out with another office for a case of suspected arson. Reon rushed out with Shirabu, and they made their way to a familiar part of town. Once parked and out of the car, Reon watched as the firefighters tamed the fire coming out of the small flower shop. Reon spotted the owner who was being taken care of by the paramedics. He didn’t look too hurt and had a shock blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

_Shit_

“C’mon, lets get the area tapped off” Shirabu spoke up, nudging Reon’s shoulder.

“R-right”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit burns but it ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't help myself from updating haha i pumped out the second chapter pretty fast
> 
> also all i know about how police things work is from law & order and x-files so... yeah im just making shit up here

     After getting the area taped off and the fire extinguished, the police department crime scene unit showed up along with a few investigators. Reon made his way over to the owner who was currently talking with Tendou. With the way the man was smiling, Reon guessed that Tendou was good with talking to victims and making them feel comfortable. The man’s gaze shifted towards Reon as he approached, and soon enough Tendou’s gaze followed as well.

“Pretty hectic for a first day, huh?” Tendou nudged Reon.

“You could say that” Reon smiled softly and turned his attention to the shop owner “How are you doing?”

The man looked a bit surprised at Reon’s soft tone, but composed himself quickly. “I’m okay. I’m more worried for my plants”

The man’s voice was deep and rich and Reon knew he shouldn’t be thinking of those things at a time like this.

“Has officer Tendou here already asked you how this happened?” Reon gestured to his partner.

“No. We’ve just been making small talk. Its worked to calm my nerves” The man stated.

“Alright, good to hear” Reon smiled once more and took a note pad out. “My name is Oohira, and if you don’t mind I’d like to ask a few questions.”

“I don’t mind. I told your partner, but my name is Ushijima Wakatoshi” Ushijima stated, expression unchanging.

Reon nodded and wrote it down, just in case Tendou hadn’t. “How did the fire happen?”

“I don’t keep flammable things in the shop, and I keep all electrical appliances away from any water so I knew it couldn’t be an accident. Since shop is closed at this time I was in the upper part of the shop, where my apartment is, putting a few supplies away before finishing cleaning up the downstairs and locking up when I heard a crash followed by the sound of the fire alarm.”Ushijima took a pause so Reon could write it all down before continuing. “I don’t have any other employees and this area is relatively safe so I didn’t think there’d be a problem…”

Reon finished writing down his statement and gave the taller man a nod. “Alright, well it does sound like this is deliberate and we’ll try everything in our power to find out who caused the damage. Do you have anyone that holds a grudge against you?”

“No.” Ushijima replied curtly.

“Are you sure?” Reon quirked an eyebrow.

The taller man’s demeanor seemed to shrink a bit before he answered. “Yes… it may sound weird but I don’t have many friends or associates. The people I talk most with are the other shop owners on this street and I highly doubt any of them would do this”

Reon nodded his head and wrote that down just in case. He asked a few more simple questions like what time did the fire alarm go off, and so on. Luckily, from the looks of it the upper part of the shop, where Ushijima’s apartment is, was unscathed by the fire. Despite that, Reon still offered for Ushijima to come down to the station if he felt unsafe to spend the night at home.

“Thank you for the offer, but I’d like to stay here” Ushijima replied, smiling weakly.

Reon ignored how that expression pulled at his heart and reached in his pocket to pull out a card with the police department's information on it. “If anything comes up please don’t hesitate to call” He smiled as he handed the man the card and he slipped his notebook back into his pocket.

Reon and Tendou then left Ushijima alone, the investigators were probably going to tackle him with questions soon enough so they thought it’d be best to give him some breathing space. They met up with Semi and Shirabu and they hung around a bit as they watched the the crime scene unit tape things off and collect samples.

“Tough luck man” Tendou tsked and shook his head. “I mean a flower shop? Really? I wonder what young punks did it this time”

“This time?” Reon cocked an eyebrow.

“Cases of arson pop up from time to time, half of them being drunk kids. It’s a bit weird to see it in this part of town though since it’s kind of far from the bars” Semi chimed in. “It really is awful having all those plants ruined. Caring for and selling that many plants isn’t cheap”

After waiting around for a bit, crime scene clean up came in to finish everything up and the four of them headed back to the station. They were all off for the rest of the night and Reon was more than ready to get some food and get some sleep. He’d worked a longer day than expected and was more than ready to go home.

 

                                                                                                    ---

 

The next day the station was still buzzing with the arson case. It had been handed over to an investigation unit and Reon’s squad was to be of aid to the investigators when need be. It seems like that they were able to find substantial evidence from last night, seeing as the perpetrator was very sloppy. The security cameras in the area caught the suspect, and their group of cohorts, on tape, although it only got a profile view of them and it was a bit too dark for them to get a good look, but they’re having the video analyzed and enhanced for further study.

In all respects, the case is going smoothly and Reon is more than pleased with that. During his lunch break he decided to head over to the flower shop and check up on Ushijima. Once he got to the quaint street he saw Ushijima outside sweeping around his shop. He saw the taller man sigh dejectedly and Reon felt his heart sink.

“Hey” He greeted with a smile as he approached.

“Oh hello. Officer Oohira, correct?” Ushijima turned to address him.

“That’s me. How is everything” He asked softly.

“Okay I guess. I got a call from the investigators this morning saying they have a strong lead on whoever did this and that they wouldn’t need to come back here for evidence.” Ushijima kept the same calm, composed expression, and Reon could swear that he’s never seen anyone handle a situation like this so well.

“Is there any reason you’re here officer?” He asked after a couple seconds of silence.

“Oh, not really. I’m on lunch break and thought I’d see how you’re doing” Reon replied with a genuine smile.

Ushijima smiled back and Reon tried not to focus on how that affected his heart. “I’m just cleaning up, but would you like to get something to eat together?”

Reon raised his eyebrows being a bit surprised at the offer. He probably looked shocked since Ushijima’s expression dropped slightly, but Reon made sure to answer before he got the wrong idea.

“S-sure! You don’t have to accompany me if you don’t want to though” Reon replied, maybe a bit too hastily.

“If I didn’t want to join you I wouldn’t have offered” Ushijima said curtly. “I’d also like to thank you for your work”

“You don’t have to thank _me_ per say. We haven’t even found the guy yet…” Reon scratched the back of his neck.

“But still… you’ve done a lot and even took time to check on my well-being the day after, it’s all very thoughtful. It shows you really care for people. Makes sense as to why you’d become a cop” The small smile returned to Ushijima’s face as he spoke and Reon had to will the blush away.

Reon wasn’t ready for such an honest answer so he just chuckled and nodded, letting Ushijima take him to lunch.

They went to one of the mom-n-pop shops on the block, a cute western diner that served almost every form of carbs. The middle aged women who ran the place had a strong sturdy build and a booming voice. She smiled at Ushijima as they walked in and even seated them herself.

“You helpin’ Ushijima with that nasty fire problem?” The owner spoke up as she sat them, directing her attention to Reon.

“You could say that. I’m off right now, but mostly came by to see how he was doing”

“Well isn’t that awful nice of ya! It’s really a damn shame, hope ya find whoever did it” After finishing up her small talk, she handed over the menus and left to go grab them some waters.

“Did the investigators go over how you can fix your shop?” Reon asked. He didn’t want to talk about the incident the whole time they were at lunch, but he just wanted to know that Ushijima will be okay.

“I have fire insurance and I’ve called in for repairs already. They said they’ll start tomorrow and it should take about a week or two” Ushijima stated and kept his gaze on the menu.

“Ah, I see” Reon turned his gaze towards his menu, looking it over and not really sure how to continue the conversation.

From his few interactions with the man he’s realized that Ushijima is very blunt and honest. He doesn’t leave much room for interpretation or guesses. It was kind of refreshing meeting someone like this, but Reon also had no idea how to deal with this type of person.

“How long have you been on the force?” Ushijima spoke up after a few moments of silence.

“I’ve been on active duty for about 3 years, but I recently moved to the city to work on the force over here” Reon replied.

After small talking for sometime, they ordered their food and continued to chat idly. Reon noticed that Ushijima liked to sit in silence from time to time. Reon felt a bit awkward about it at first but it was easy to get used to. He learned that Ushijima studied botany in college and had wanted to open his own floral shop after working part-time at his grandpa’s shop when he was in high school.

They were silent while they ate, Reon making small comments on the food and Ushijima humming in agreement. Once they finished Ushijima paid without Reon even knowing.

“Hey you know you didn’t have to do that” Reon said as the two men left the shop.

“I wanted to” Ushijima stated, obviously not wanting to hear any complaints.

Reon shook his head and chuckled. He looked at his watch and realized he should be getting back to the station.

“This was really nice, but I better be going back. Take care, alright?”

“Of course. Will I be seeing you tomorrow?” Ushijima inquired.

“I, uh, do you want me to come by again?” Reon asked, taken aback by the question.

“Yes, it was really nice talking to you about things other than, well, this” Ushijima gestured towards his charred shop.

“Ah, yes. I’ll see if I can” Reon smiled.

“May I contact you personally?”

This time Reon was really confused. He knew the guy was straightforward but was he reading this right? Ushijima's expression was unreadable and Reon didn't really know what he should do. Of course he wanted to give the handsome man his personal number, but was it okay for him to? Reon didn't dwell on it for much longer, and just went with what his gut told him (not like he wanted to pass up an opportunity like this).

“Uh, um sure?” Reon scrambled to pull out his note-pad and wrote out his cell phone number and handed it to Ushijima, who folded the paper neatly and tucked it into his pocket.

“Thank you, I’ll text you so you have my number. Have a good rest of your shift and stay safe” Ushijima bowed and headed back towards his shop.

Reon didn’t have time to fully reply so he just nodded and turned around to head back to where he was parked, running everything that had just happened through his head.  
_Did that… really just happen?_

Once in the car Reon let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and rubbed a hand over his face. 

_I’m so fucked_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments & thoughts! Much appreciated
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushiwaka's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk wtf im doing ????   
> ://////////

      The week had gone further south than Wakatoshi expected. At the beginning it was alright, he got some great sales in and even had the prospect of a couple wanting him to cater flowers for their wedding. But, once the fire hit his shop that opportunity was likely gone and he had to hold off on his business until the shop was fully repaired again. Even after the repairs he’d have to get his plants back. All the plants that had survived he moved up to his apartment, and although it felt nice to practically be living in a garden, the plants themselves don’t like to be living in such a clustered way. The only upside to all this was that he’d made a new friend. He knew the cops in the city were always busy and probably hardened and toughened up from the things they’ve seen, but officer Oohira approached the disaster with such a calm and caring demeanor that it completely caught Wakatoshi off guard. After their lunch and learning that Oohira had moved here from a small town it made more sense. No doubt that the officer has had his tough run of things in his previous town, but probably nothing to the degree of what happens in the city. It was really refreshing to meet someone like him and it’s probably the first time he’s had a friend around his own age since he started up his shop. 

Wakatoshi texted Oohira later after their lunch, informing the officer that it was him. Now, Wakatoshi is horrible at texting, replies always being one worded for the most part, but this time he wanted to try and make this friendship work. His few friends from high school often teased him about how he was like an old man around technology, squinting suspiciously at his phone screen every time he typed out a slow reply over text. The thing was, he never knew what to say over text. He never really knew what to say in general. He just said what he thought and that was that, he didn’t really know how else to communicate. He didn’t see the point of beating around the bush and believed that just saying things up front was the best way. Of course, this got him into a series of scuffles and arguments in his life, but that’s just how life is. 

The next day he didn’t hear anything from Oohira about coming by so Wakatoshi left it as is. The repairmen showed up in the morning and luckily Wakatoshi had pictures of the shop’s layout before he moved his business in. The layout was fairly simple and the repairmen gave him an estimate of a 12-14 days for it to be completely done. Afterwards, he left them to it and retired up to his newly cluttered apartment. He checked on every plant and rotated them so they each could get enough sunlight, and misted them lightly with a spray bottle he kept on his kitchen counter. As he sat on the couch his phone dinged and he pulled it out of his pocket. 

**Oohira Reon [9:00am]:** good morning! things have been hectic at the station so i won’t be able to make my way over to the shop today. I should be good for lunch tomorrow though.

Despite being a bit disappointed, Wakatoshi smiled unknowingly at the text and started a reply. 

**You [9:05am]:** Good morning, Oohira. That’s okay, the repairmen have come and it is a bit messy here so it’s probably better we meet tomorrow. Stay safe while on duty. 

**Oohira Reon [9:07am]:** alright! hope they can get the job done fast haha. thank you! i’ll see you tomorrow :)

**You [9:11am]:** Yes. They said it should be done in around 2 weeks. 

Wakatoshi continued to awkwardly text Oohira for the next couple of minutes before he realized that he is most likely disrupting the other man’s work and promptly ended the conversation, letting the officer know he didn’t want to be a distraction. 

Wakatoshi leaned back on his couch and looked around his apartment and sighed. With the repairs happening there wasn’t much he could do. After sitting around quietly for a few minutes, he decided to call the couple that requested his catering for the wedding to let them know about the incident. Luckily they were understanding and told Wakatoshi that the wedding wasn’t for another eight months so they had plenty of time. Turns out they were just hasty with making arrangements, specifically if something were to come up they would have a lot of wiggle room. Wakatoshi was more than happy that it worked out, seeing as getting his business back and running again would be quite costly and knowing he’d at least have that as some income lifted some worries off his shoulders. 

He spent the rest of the day running errands, re-organizing his apartment, and taking stock of the things that had survived the fire. He got a call from the investigators in the evening saying they had identified the culprit and asked if he’d like to press charges. With seeing how much damage was done to his store, he agreed to pressing charges. He hoped the case wouldn’t take long, but so much of his supplies has been depleted that he wasn’t going to just let it slide. The investigators talked through with him what he had to do and if he had a lawyer, which he did, and how to prepare for this. He was to meet with them tomorrow morning and they would go over things more once in person. 

After sighing for what felt like the 100th time, Wakatoshi rubbed at his stiff shoulders and decided to retire for the night. He had an early day tomorrow. 

 

\---

 

Wakatoshi was normally good at waking up early, he considered himself an early bird. But getting up at 6:30am to meet with his lawyer and the investigators at 7 wasn’t really on his list of fun things to do. He trudged his way through the morning and hoped this wouldn’t take that long. He wanted to at least be able to make it to lunch with Oohira. 

Throughout the morning he had been texting said officer, and of course Oohira knew all the updates to this case and reassured Wakatoshi that it should get settled quickly. And Oohira wasn’t too far off the mark. They finished everything up by 10:30, giving Wakatoshi enough time to get back to his shop and check on the repairmen and their progress. Even though only a day has passed, they were already getting a good amount of work done. Wakatoshi was to be in court tomorrow for the charges, seeing as late last night the culprit had been brought into the station and was held there over night. 

Wakatoshi sent out a text to Oohira, letting him know he was back. He’d fill him in on what went down with the lawyer when they meet up. Oohira replied saying his break starts at 11:30 and that’d he’d head over around that time. Wakatoshi couldn’t help the smile from creeping up on his face, and the owner from the shop next to him called out. 

“Smiling at your phone, eh?” Tanaka Saeko was the owner of a used record store that was two doors away from his flower shop. She was in her mid-thirties and bugs Wakatoshi from time to time. 

“I was?” Wakatoshi quirked an eyebrow, expression going back to neutral. 

“Yep!” She sauntered her way over to him and threw an arm around his shoulder, the sudden contact causing him to twitch. 

“Gotta girlfriend or something?” Saeko waggled her eyebrows. 

“No. I made a new friend recently and we’re going to have lunch later” Wakatoshi replied honestly. 

Saeko cackled and released Wakatoshi from her grip. “New friend, huh? What, the ol’ farts on this block not enough for ya?” Saeko continued to laugh and Wakatoshi just stared at her. 

“Um, I’m not sure what you mean, but the people here are nice enough.” Wakatoshi scratched at the back of his neck as he replied.

“ _ Anywho _ , the two of you must get along well for you to smile like that.” Saeko winked. 

“I’d say we do.” Wakatoshi stated. 

Saeko blinked a couple times before laughing again. “Man, you’re head must be as thick as a brick!”

“Excuse me?” Wakatoshi gave her a confused look. 

“Whatever! Have fun with your new  _ friend _ on your lunch date” Saeko waved and returned back to her shop, living Wakatoshi confused in the middle of the street.

“Um, okay” Wakatoshi shrugged and continued back to his apartment, tidying a few things up before heading out again for lunch. 

He didn’t really understand Saeko’s implications of this being a date or why she was winking so much at him (he just put it off as her being childish), but Wakatoshi never really thought much about his attractions to others.Oohira was definitely handsome and he enjoyed spending time with him so far, but he didn’t dwell too much on it. Or at least, he didn’t think he did. 

Around 11:35 he got a text from Oohira telling him he was on his way and soon enough he was seated at a cafe that served larger dishes such as sandwiches and pasta with said officer. He filled him in with all that happened this morning and Oohira listened attentively and seemed so genuinely glad that things were turning out okay for Wakatoshi.

“I’ve seen a lot of cases, kind of similar to this, and just see the culprit get away and it really breaks my heart. But that’s why I do what I do, so next time it doesn’t happen. It’s good to hear that this is resolving itself.” Oohira smiled as he took another bite of the chicken panini he ordered. 

“I’m relieved as well” Wakatoshi replied shortly, focusing mostly on the grilled cheese and tomato soup he ordered. 

After a few moments of silence Wakatoshi spoke up again. “What days do you have off?”

Oohira quirked a brow and looked up from his food at Wakatoshi. “I normally have tuesday and thursdays off, but I’m technically always on call. I also currently have wednesday nights off. Why do you ask?”

“I was wondering if I could see you on one of your days off. It’d be nice to see you in something other than your uniform.” He answered honestly. 

Wakatoshi noticed Oohira’s cheeks redden slightly and wondered what was wrong. He was about to speak up before Oohira spoke up again.

“O-oh. That’s understandable” Oohira chuckled nervously and scratched at the back of his head, something that Wakatoshi found very endearing. “I’d be happy to hang out on one of my days off, seems a bit too formal to always be seeing you while I’m in uniform.”

“Agreed” Wakatoshi smiled and missed how Oohira’s gaze lingered on him as he continued to eat. 

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence and chatted idly once they finished. Wakatoshi noticed how Oohira pushed to pay for Wakatoshi’s meal, since he paid for him the last time. Wakatoshi was pretty stubborn, but he couldn’t help but find it cute ( _ wait cute?) _ how Oohira really wanted to treat him, so he let it slide. 

Oohira walked him back to the shop and looked relieved to see that the repairs were coming along just fine. 

“Well I better be getting back” he patted Wakatoshi on the shoulder and smiled at him, the feeling lingering, “I’ll see you around, just text me when you want to hang out again”

“Alright, take care” Wakatoshi tried to smile back, but his brain was stuck on Oohira’s smile and the feeling of his hand on his back. He probably looked like an idiot just staring at the officer as he left.    
Wakatoshi shook his head as he returned to his apartment, not really wanting to linger on whatever he felt back there. Right now, he had bigger things to worry about. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to reons POV
> 
> they go to movie it chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didnt really proof read this so sorry in advanced

         For the past couple days Reon hadn’t met up with Ushijima. He told the other man that it’d probably be best to just focus and get his case over with and that they could hang out after. The station itself was pretty busy and kept Reon very occupied. Nonetheless, they continued to text each other, and Ushijima had informed him that everything went smoothly and he was able to press charges. His shop was also coming along nicely, which put Reon at great ease. 

However, Reon’s attachment to his phone and constant texting at every break he had didn’t go unnoticed. Semi didn’t interfere since he knew it wasn’t his business, but Tendou on the other hand, well he was the king of meddling to say the least. 

“Checkin’ the phone again?” Tendou appeared behind Reon as he sat at one of the desks in the station. 

Reon jolted at his sudden appearance and turned to look at the redheaded cop. “I’m on break, is there something wrong with that?” 

“No no, not at all~. I was just wondering who you were texting. Friends from back home? You feelin’ home sick?” Tendou pulled up a chair and sat next to Reon. 

“Well yes and no. I have been texting my friends from back home here and there, but I’ve mainly been in contact with Ushijima” Reon replied honestly. 

Tendou’s face lit up and Semi looked over, giving Tendou a pointed stare.

“Don’t” Semi warned. 

“ _ OOOOooooh _ Reon, you dawg!” Tendou smacked at his shoulder. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have told him that. 

“W-what do you mean? We’ve just become friends, turns out we have a lot in common... Although he can be pretty awkward at times.” Reon chuckled 

“I can’t believe you got his number before me, you sly sly dog” Tendou whined, ignoring everything he had said. 

Reon just gave him a confused look and ignored him (just like how he was going to ignore the slight pang in his chest at the thought of Ushijima spending more of his time with Tendou than with him). He had learned from Semi that the best way to deal with Tendou was to just straight up ignore him. Usually when people replied to his teasing it only egged him on further. 

“I expected this coldness from Semi, but now you? I’m shivering” Tendou faked a shudder and wrapped his arms around himself. 

“Sorry, sometimes I just don’t know what to say to you” Reon chuckled and shook his head. 

“Is it my boyish charm that leaves you speechless?” Tendou wiggled his eyebrows and inched closer to Reon. 

“Sorry, but no” Reon chuckled in response as Tendou clutched his chest in fake offense. 

Semi rolled his eyes as he stood, “C’mon you two, breaks over”

 

\---

 

The following Thursday Reon had plans with Ushijima, and it was the first time they were to hang out on one of Reon’s days off. Reon was kind of nervous, but then again wasn’t everyone nervous when hanging out with new friends? 

Instead of heading over to Ushijima’s part of town, they decided to meet up downtown. Ushijima had said something about wanting to see some new movie that came out and since he apparently rarely goes to the movies, Reon was more than fine with going along. From looking up the movie online, it seemed like it was going to be a drama of sorts, and Reon was a bit surprised in Ushijima’s taste in movies. 

Once Reon made his way downtown (which he can now do without getting completely lost, bless up), he waited around the bus station before he spotted Ushijima sitting at a bench nearby. 

“Hey” Reon said with a smile as he approached the taller man, “Were you waiting long?”

“Not at all” Ushijima stood and returned Reon’s smile, albeit much smaller. “Should we grab something to eat before or after the movie?”

“How about after? I’m not really hungry right now” Reon proposed. 

“I agree” Ushijima nodded. 

The two of them headed over to the theater, making idle chit chat on how their weeks have gone. To Reon’s surprise the flower shop was coming along faster than expected and should be done by the weekend. 

Once inside the theater, they bought their tickets and headed over to the snack bar. They got a large popcorn to split and two waters, leading Reon to find out that just like him, Ushijima wasn’t too fond of sweet drinks. The two found seats in the middle, a few rows back from the screen, and sat quietly as the trailers started. Reon found out that Ushijima is a very quiet movie-going partner, only making a few comments here and there on a couple of trailers. 

The movie was way longer than Reon expected, about two and a half hours long, and half of the people in the theater ended up crying. Reon expected for it to be a drama, but the amount of heart-wrenching turns it took was far out of his expectations, and although he won’t admit it, he too teared up a couple times. Ushijima also couldn’t seem to hold back the waterworks, and during the climax Reon looked over to him to see full tears streaming down his face. 

As they exited the theater, Reon could clearly see Ushijima’s now slightly red-rimmed eyes from the tears. Reon chuckled to himself, but Ushijima seemed to pick up on the sound and looked at him quizzically. 

“You found the movie funny?” He asked. 

“What? Oh no, I just didn’t expect you to cry so much during it” Reon replied honestly.

At this, Reon could swear he saw Ushijima blush, but the taller man turned his head and huffed and it was honestly one of the most adorable things Reon has seen.He was also a bit at odds with himself for finding the other man so endearing.  

“Anyway, what are you in the mood for?” Ushijima said, finally turning his head back to Reon. 

“Huh?” Reon realized he was spacing out, staring at the taller man, and wasn’t quite sure what they were talking about. 

“Food” Ushijima replied bluntly. 

“Oh, I’m not a picky eater and I have no allergies so anything is fine” Reon smiled at Ushijima as he dug his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 

Ushijima nodded in response, and led them to a small thai restaurant that was a couple blocks away from the theater. They spent the short walk there discussing the movie and what they liked and disliked about it. Once they arrived to the restaurant they were seated quickly, seeing as the time they got their was neither lunch nor dinner time. They both sat quietly as they looked over the menu, and Reon has gradually started to become accustomed to these comfortable silences with Ushijima. 

After ordering their food and handing their menu backs, Reon looked up at Ushijima to find the other man already staring at him. Reon jolted at the sudden eye contact and scratched his cheek nervously. 

“You look really nice in street clothes” Ushijima stated. 

“Oh, uh, thank you” Reon smiled, not really knowing how to respond to the complement, and hoped the slight blush that crept onto his face wasn’t noticeable.

“You’re welcome” Ushijima said with a smile. 

Reon honest to god had no idea if the man was flirting with him or simply being kind. This confusion only served to further his previous attraction’s , which honestly sabotaged his whole plan to just overall resign the idea of this ever working out.  

“You’re very polite and considerate, you know?” Reon said as he eyed the approaching waitress who then placed their foods on the table. 

“Thank you, my mother always told me to be polite and thoughtful of others” Ushijima replied, picking up his utensils to dig into his food. 

“I noticed you also always tell me to be safe before I start any shift” Reon paused to take a bite of his pad see ew, “It’s really cute”

Reon nearly choked on his food after he realized what words had left his mouth. He didn’t mean to call the other man cute, but that’s exactly what he was. Every time he received a text telling him to ‘be safe’, or whenever he heard Ushijima say it after they had lunch together and he had to head back to work he couldn’t help but think how cute it was, so the words just left his mouth. 

Reon looked over at the quiet man to gauge his reaction, but his expression was completely unreadable. 

“Uh, I mea-” Reon started, but only to be cut-off. 

“You find it cute? You have a dangerous job and I just want you to be safe” Ushijima replied seriously. 

Reon couldn’t help but laugh at his seriousness, which only caused the other man to look even more puzzled. 

“Did I say something funny?” He asked. 

“No, I’ve just never met someone like you before” Reon replied, not really knowing how else to respond. 

“Oh?” Ushijima quirked a brow. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not a bad thing. It’s actually very nice” Reon said, giving him a reassuring smile. 

Ushijima just shrugged in response, slight smile on his face, and continued eating his meal. They finished their food in relative silence, talking here and there, but neither of them felt the urge to fill the air with useless chatter. Instead, they both just enjoyed the others company, which Reon was very thankful for. With most people, Reon felt that he had to have some sort of conversation going, or the person he was with felt the need to provide small talk, and it honestly got tiring. It was nice to have someone who didn’t require that constantly. 

After they finished up and paid, they headed back in the direction of the bus stop. They talked a bit on their way and Reon found out new things about Ushijima. He discovered that he used to play volleyball just like him, and they even played the same position.They spent the rest of the walk talking about volleyball, Reon even bringing up the proposition that they should try and get a neighborhood team together so that they could play sometime. Once at the bus stop, Reon checked the times to see how soon the next bus would be.  

“I’ll be taking another bus, so I guess I’ll be leaving you here” Ushijima spoke up. 

“Oh, okay! This was a lot of fun, we should do it again sometime” Reon replied, giving him a genuine smile. 

“I’d like that” Ushijima nodded.

After saying their goodbyes, Reon was left alone at the bus stop, standing around with the other people waiting for the same bus. As he sat on the bus near the stop, he felt his phone buzz and he dug the device out of his pocket. 

**Tendou [4:00pm]:** did i just see u on a date with flower boi?????

After reading the text Reon lifted his head, checking his surroundings to see if he could spot the red-headed cop anywhere, only to see him nowhere. 

**You [4:05pm]:** wasn’t a date, we were just hanging out. 

**Tendou [4:06pm]:** so thts wht they’re callin it these days

**You [4:06pm]:** oh shut up

Reon chuckled and shook his head as he put his phone away.

  
_ But… what if it had been a date? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this fic is coming along horribly so im sorry bout tht
> 
> i have no idea what im doing :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang goes out drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the gang goes to a nomihoudai, and that's just means "all u can drink". many izakayas and restaurants offer nomihoudai's in japan and you basically just pay a set price and can order as many drinks as you want for how ever many hours you paid for. When I went to some when i lived there we usually paid for like 1hr30~2hrs, which seemed to be what people usually did (it kinda got too expensive if the time was longer than that)

       A month has passed since the incident at the flowershop, and Ushijima’s shop was fully repaired and back in business. Reon was very quick to adapt to city life and got more used to the fast pace of being a city cop. After the first time Reon and Ushijima hung out on one of his days off, it slowly became something that Reon was doing on all of his days off. Some days off they would go running together or hit up the gym, others they would get lunch or go to the park or see a movie. Despite Reon’s now fully formed crush on the other man, he refused to believe that any of these outings be seen as dates. Ushijima was a pretty straightforward dude, so he assumed that if Ushijima was interested in him he’d also be straightforward about it.

It was Friday, and seeing as the station had recently finished up in resolving a huge case, a bunch of people were going out drinking. Well, everyone except those who were on duty. Reon, Tendou and Semi we’re lucky and were off at seven. Since Tendou had been more than in Reon’s personal business, he pushed him to invite Ushijima to the drinking party, so he did. It’s not like Reon wants to keep Ushijima all for himself, he’s a really great guy and Reon thinks this would be good experience for him to make more friends. In one of their previous hangouts Ushijima admitted that Reon was probably the only friend he had around his own age, and although with how awkward the taller man was, Reon didn’t think that should warrant him to not have friends.

Reon pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Ushijima, seeing as Tendou wouldn’t stop badgering him until it was done.   

**You [6:30pm]:** hey! i get off work soon and me and a bunch of my coworkers are going out for food and drinks, want to join?

**Ushijima [6:34pm]:** I’d love to but won’t I be an intrusion?

**You [6:35pm]:** of course not! we’re meeting at seven i’ll send you the details in a bit :]

**Ushijima [6:40pm]:** Alright. Thank you.

Reon made sure to pass on the details of their outing once he got them from Semi. The three of them got off work around 6:50, and changed into normal clothes in the locker room, heading straight to the nomihoudai from work.

“I can’t believe we finally get to hang out with flower boy!” Tendou exclaimed as they left the station.

“Did you really want to hang out with him that bad?” Reon chuckled.

“Well seeing as how you’ve been hanging out with him  _ so much _ , of course I got curious. Why haven’t you invited us to come hang out with you guys? Or are your hangouts too private” Tendou threw an arm over Reon’s shoulder as he spoke and squinted at him.

“They aren’t private, but I guess I just never thought to ask, sorry” Reon smiled.

Tendou tsked, seeing that his teasing didn’t really seem to work on Reon anymore.

“That reminds me, do either of you guys play volley ball?” Reon asked.

“I played in highschool, and played it for fun on weekends while I was in the police academy” Semi spoke up, “Tendou also played with me as well”

“Yep yep!” Tendou chimed in.  

“Why do you ask?” Semi looked away from the street and over at Reon.

“Oh, it’s just that I also played in highschool and it turns out Ushijima used to play too, so I was thinking we could set up a match or something when we all have time off” Reon answered.

“OOoo” Tendou’s eyes lit up as he stared at Reon.

“Was that even a human sound?” Semi grumbled.

Reon laughed, “I’ll take it that’d you guys would be down”

“Yeah count us in” Semi smiled.

“Wow Semi, what a charming smile you should do that more often” Tendou teased.

“Shut up, prick”

 

When they got to the restaurant Goshiki, Shirabu and Kindaichi were already there and holding a large room for the group. Kunimi and Iwaizumi were also there even though Reon was sure that they were part of the investigator unit that wasn't even involved with the recent case. Either way it didn’t matter, they were all friends and Reon thought it was nice of them to join since he never got the chance to talk to any of them much.

They placed their bags and coats where everyone else had theirs piled in the room and Reon took a seat next to Iwaizumi. Tendou took a seat next to Shirabu, who was across the table from them, and Reon could tell that Shirabu was trying hard not to look angry about it. Semi sat next to Tendou, which left the seat next to Reon still open. After a couple minutes of chatter Ushijima arrived and curtly nodded as he entered.

“Everyone, this is my friend Ushijima” Reon said, introducing him to the others.

“Hello” Ushijima greeted as he took a seat next to Reon.

Everyone did their rounds of introductions, Ushijima seemingly remembered Tendou and Semi from the incident at his shop. They all chattered idly, Semi getting into a small argument with Shirabu about hair dyes and Tendou chiming in that neither of them had good fashion sense which caused everyone at the table to laugh, even Ushijima let out a chuckle. Reon noticed how Ushijima stayed quiet for most of the time, only really speaking up when they ordered food and drinks, or when questions were directed at him.

After 30 minutes the door to the room slid open, and everyone looked over, most expecting it to be more food. But to their disappointment, it was not.

“Oh my god! I’m so late, my bad!” Oikawa, head of the investigator's unit, walked in and surveyed the room for a seat.

“Wait.. I wanna sit next to Iwa-chan what is this” He pouted, glaring over at Reon.

“Shut up and just take a seat, Shittykawa” Iwaizumi snapped, causing Kunimi to snicker.

Still pouting, he took the only open seat which was across from Ushijima.

“Wait, who’s this?” Oikawa quirked a brow while looking Ushijima up and down.

“I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi, a friend of Oohira’s” Ushijima stated.

“Oohira?” Oikawa cocked his head and shifted his gaze to Reon. “Right~ the new cop”

“Shittykawa he’s been here for over a month, how’d you forget” Iwaizumi scolded.

“Well  _ sorry _ , I don’t spend all my time in the station and talking to every cop.” Oikawa whined.

“Why not?” Everyone looked at Ushijima as he spoke up, causing his eyes to widen slightly, probably not used to all the sudden stares.

“What do you mean ‘why not’, I’m an investigator I got other shit to do” Oikawa now looked like he was trying to glare holes into Ushijima.

“Well, it’d be good to build good relationships with them. Especially as an investigator, don’t you have to work with them for the most part?” Ushijima stated, keeping his calm demeanor.

“Oooh, Oikawa you just got told” Tendou snickered.

“ _ Excuse me _ , what do you do exactly?” Oikawa ignored Tendou and kept his stare on Ushijima.

“I run a flower shop” Ushijima stated.

“Yeah, so not an investigator, so don’t tell me how I should work, Ushiwaka” Oikawa huffed.

“Ushiwaka?!” Tendou bursted out laughing at the nickname “That’s perfect”

“I’d prefer not to be called that” Ushijima said bluntly.

“Well I’d prefer people who aren’t in my field to not tell me how to do my job” Oikawa spat back.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to offend” Ushijima replied honestly.

“Wow look at that, he apologized, maybe someone should also apologize for acting like a brat?” Iwaizumi stated monotonously.

Everyone at the table tried to stifle their laughter, but after already having gone through their first pitcher of beer and other drinks it was almost impossible to do so. Oikawa just puffed out his cheeks and called a waiter to order more drinks, which only caused everyone to laugh more.

After getting two more pitchers, everyone was looking a lot more drunk, besides Ushijima. Reon noticed that he hadn’t drank much and assumed that he probably wasn’t a big drinker. Reon was also pacing himself, not really wanting to get drunk. He watched as Semi and Shirabu started thumb wrestling, Tendou being the referee. Kindaichi and Kunimi also looked extremely drunk, both of their faces beet red and they seemed to be having a heated conversation over something that didn’t make much sense. Reon was in the middle of a conversation about current news events with Iwaizumi when he suddenly felt Ushijima get closer to him and before he knew it he heard his low, rough voice in his ear.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked.

Reon looked over at Ushijima and quirked a brow before realizing he meant the small argument he had with Oikawa.

“Oh, no, he’s just like that I guess” Reon replied quietly with a chuckle.

Ushijima seemed to mull that over before he nodded.

Reon tried not to think about the heat of Ushijima’s breath on his neck or how alluring his voice had sounded. Really, the man almost gave him a heart attack and he was trying to calm the beating of his heart. When Reon looked back over at Iwaizumi to resume their conversation, the other man had his eyebrow quirked and a smirk on his face.

“You two seem close” Iwaizumi said.

“I guess, not as close as you and Oikawa though” Reon replied with a smile, which caused Iwaizumi to choke on his drink a bit.

“Is he okay?” Ushijima spoke up, seeming to not have heard what they were talking about.

Oikawa started laughing at Iwaizumi as he caught his breath and Iwaizumi threw a wad of napkins at him.

“I’m fine” Iwaizumi replied, taking a breath.

“Ew! Iwa-chan these napkins were all used!” Oikawa looked at him horrified.

“I know” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

As the night went on, people got drunker and the only actually sober people were Ushijima, Iwaizumi and Reon. When their time at the nomihoudai was up they gathered all the drunks and helped them to the train station. Reon didn’t want to just get them to their trains and then leave, but if he wanted to get home before the last train it seemed he would have to. Tendou seemed to sober up more once they were outside and said, a bit over confidently, that he’ll get Semi home safely. Shirabu seemed okay enough, and Iwaizumi seemed to be handling Oikawa, Kindaichi and Kunimi. Reon offered to help but Iwaizumi just brushed him off and told him that this wasn’t the first time he’s done this. This left him and Ushijima on a train together, seeing as their stops weren’t far apart.

“So did you have fun?” Reon asked.

Ushijima was quiet for a moment before he replied, “Yeah, it was rowdy, but nice I guess. I exchanged numbers with Tendou. He said he really wanted to show me these things called memes.”

“Oh god” Reon chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Are memes bad?” Ushijima asked, looking sincerely confused.

“No, but knowing Tendou all the one’s he’ll send you are gonna be bad” Reon answered.

Ushijima frowned at this, making Reon laugh more. Reon heard Ushijima huff beside him, and when he looked over at the taller man he could see the hint of a smile on his face.

“Your laugh is really beautiful” Ushijima stated.

Reon went quiet for a second before replying, “Thank you…”

Ushijima had a habit of randomly complimenting Reon, and even after knowing him for some time he still couldn’t tell if it was flirtatious or just a genuine compliment… or both. Reon usually left it alone and didn’t want to look too deep into it, but it was something that he’d always end up thinking about when he was alone. He’d replay those conversations over in his head and try to ignore the warmth that filled his chest every time he remembered all the compliments Ushijima had given him. But now was different. He didn’t know what it was, probably the small amount of alcohol that remained in his system, but he had to ask.

“Why… why do you compliment me so often? I-it doesn’t bother me or anything, I just… it can be misleading sometimes” Reon confessed.

“I say it because I want to. I’m not trying to tease you or anything, I mean what I say. How is that misleading?” Ushijima said, albeit a bit too bluntly.

“O-oh ok” Reon looked at the floor of the train car and scratched the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?” When Reon looked back up at Ushijima, he had never seen such an earnest expression on the other man and Reon had to honestly make sure he was breathing okay.

“What? No, of course not. I just-” As the train came to a stop, Reon noticed it was his station. With a sigh he stood up and looked at Ushijima, giving him a sincere smile. “Welp, this is my stop. Just ignore everything I said, okay? It’s no big deal. I’ll see you around”

Ushijima just silently nodded as Reon left the train. As he left the station he tried not to think too hard about what Ushijima had said. Of course, he was just being nice because that’s how Ushijima is. What Reon didn’t expect was the sting he’d feel from it.

_ I’ve only known him for a little over a month, so why does this hurt so much? _

Reon took a deep breath, feeling his lungs with the cool night air, as he tried to calm himself down. He knew this wasn’t something that he should freak out about, he had to have a steady mind, especially with still being on duty tomorrow.

Once he got home, he hopped in the shower and got ready for bed. Luckily, he was mentally and physically drained with how long this day had been that sleep came easy to him.

 

***

 

The next day, Reon chose to push the little conversation he had with Ushijima to the back of his head and keep it there. He didn’t want it bothering him at work, or just overall hindering the friendship he made with Ushijima. His shift started at noon, but him and Semi planned to get lunch before hand. Reon cleaned up and grabbed his bag for work before heading out of his apartment to meet up with Semi.

They met up at a diner that was just a block away from the station. Since Semi lived closer to the station he was already there, sitting at a booth inside. Reon made his way over and sat across from him.

“Hey, you get home alright?” Reon asked.

“Yeah, but my headache was killer this morning” Semi winced.

“Seems like it’s still hurting” Reon chuckled, “You did drink a lot last night. I really don’t think you needed to prove you could hold your liquor by getting into a drinking contest with Shirabu”

“Well, drunk me thought it was a good idea at the time” Semi replied, tone laced with annoyance.

“You gonna be okay for work?” Reon asked as he picked up a menu.

“Yeah, the worst of it was this morning, but as long as I stay hydrated I’ll be fine.”

Semi waved over a waiter once they decided what they wanted, and they each ordered a burger and fries. They sat quietly for a bit after they ordered, Semi looking like he needed the silence.

“Tendou told me you left back with Ushijima, how’d that go” Semi said before taking a sip of his water.

“He remembers that?” Reon chuckled, “I’m surprised, he seemed pretty drunk at the time”

“Yep, and you’re avoiding my question” Semi smirked.

“It was fine, we both got home safely” Reon stated, smile still on his face.

“You know that’s not what I meant” Semi gave him a pointed look before sighing, “Look, it’s a bit obvious that you have a thing for him? Like you’re  _ always _ with him on your days off, and you haven’t even gotten _that_ close to anyone on the force. Me and Tendou kinda decided to believe that you’re smitten with him”

Reon sighed and their waiter briefly interrupted their conversation to deliver their food. Reon ate a couple fries before speaking.

“Yeah, guess I am smitten with him, but doesn’t seem like it’s reciprocated”

“Really?” Semi quirked a brow.

“Yeah… what you gonna say you saw some chemistry between us or something like that last night?” Reon joked.

“Wish I could, but that guy is pretty unreadable” Semi admitted.

“True that” Reon said before taking a bite of his burger.

“What made you think he doesn’t feel the same though? He say something last night?” Semi asked with his mouth full of food.

“First off, swallow your food before talking. Second, and yeah, he kind of did” Reon admitted.

“Sorry, man.” Semi said, this time swallowing his food before speaking.

“It’s fine, really” Reon waved off his concern with a smile.

Semi eyed him for a second before replying, “If you say so”

The two continued to eat in relative silence, Semi not being as talkative as usual due to his mild hangover. Once they finished up they headed over to the station. Reon was glad to be going to work despite being out late last night. It allowed him to stay occupied and distracted. Reon knew he couldn’t dwell on this for long and that this sort of thing is common in life, so he shouldn't try and make a big deal out of it.

All that was left was to let it die, and move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i feel like this chapter is a mess and i had zero game plan going into this and i kinda just feel like this fic is turning out like shit??
> 
> uh any thoughts/opinions/etc you got please leave a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't really edit this so there's probably some typos or what not. Please let me know about any obvious errors! 
> 
> I also am posting this from my phone have had various issues with formatting this chapter so I apologize for that.

        After returning from drinking, Wakatoshi kept thinking about the conversation he had had with Oohira on the train. He didn’t really know why he kept replaying it in his head, but it would just pop up now and again throughout his day. Throughout majority of the tasks he had to do for work Oohira’s words would echo in his head and it bothered him.

“ _Why do you compliment me so often_?”

“ _Just ignore everything I said, okay_?”

Even though Oohira brushed it off, Wakatoshi couldn’t help but think he offended the cop in some way. Now, Wakatoshi didn’t exactly know how to be subtle, but he has been told he can be too straightforward, and in all honesty he was having a really hard time holding himself back from just blurting out the weird things that Oohira made him feel. Wakatoshi knew he wasn’t the best at conveying his feelings, but he wanted this to work and not possibly freak Oohira out and ruin everything they had together so far. Wakatoshi was getting a bit tired of beating around the bush and straight up just wanted to hold Oohira’s hand the next time they hung out. Or give him a kiss on the cheek… and hug him… and go on real dates, not just these “hang outs” that felt like dates but neither of them were going to say that out loud. He just wished there was a way for him to understand what the other was feeling.

Wakatoshi was in the middle of watering his plants when his phone ‘dinged’, as if his prayers had just been answered. He looked at his phone and saw Tendou’s name flash across the screen.

Well, if he wanted to know more about Oohira’s feelings, asking his friends was a good place to start.

 **Tendou Satori [12:00pm]:** yoooo ushiwaka mah man wuz gud

Wakatoshi frowned at the nickname as he typed out a reply

 **You [12:03pm]:** If you could refrain from calling me that, it’d be much appreciated.

 **Tendou Satori [12:05pm]:** lmao y u so proper over txt this is hilarious

 **You [12:10pm]:** I’m glad you are amused. Is there something you needed?

 **Tendou Satori [12:11pm]:** nah just wanted to see how u r…. u get a bad hangover or anything ???

 **You [12:15pm]:** I am fine, thank you for asking. You seemed to have drank a lot, are you okay?

 **Tendou Satori [12:20pm]:** lololll ye im fine had an awful headache this morning but im fiiiine

 **You [12:22pm]:** Good to hear. Also, I have a question.

 **Tendou Satori [12:25pm]:** i am all ears me dude

 **You [12:30pm]:** Would you happen to know anything about the way Oohira feels about me?

Wakatoshi felt a twinge of nervousness as he sent the text. He would usually take it upon himself to ask the person in question directly, but for some reason he felt more wary with Oohira, as if the question of their relationship was made of glass ready to shatter at any moment.

He pocketed his phone, seeing as he wasn’t getting a reply right away. He assumed Tendou’s break was coming to an end and he was too busy to reply at the moment. That still didn’t quell the butterflies that had started to flutter in his stomach.

Wakatoshi couldn't help but stare at his phone. He felt impatient waiting for Tendou’s reply. He went back to organizing the shop and going through his list of orders. He began on organizing a few bouquets for orders he needed to send out for delivery. After a few more minutes of arranging Waktoshi felt his phone vibrate from his aprons pocket.

 **Tendou Satori [1:15pm]:** ohoooo? whats this? if u wanna know y not ask him ?

 **You [1:17pm]:** I would like to… but there are reasons as to why I am not.

 **Tendou Satori [1:20]:** weeellll i don't wanna spoil anything buut he definitely loves spending time with ya

 **You [1:22pm]:** I also enjoy spending time with him

 **Tendou Satori [1:22pm]:** omg

 **Your [1:23pm]:** What is it?

 **Tendou Satori [1:25pm]:** do u like reon~

Wakatoshi stared at his phone for a while, pondering on how he should answer his new friend.

 **You [1:30pm]:** I suppose I do

 **Tendou Satori [1:31pm]:** “suppose” he says lolol

 **You [1:31pm]:** Excuse me?

 **Tendou Satori [1:32pm]:** if ya want my advice i say tell em u like em just trust me on this

 **You [1:35pm]:** Okay… Thank you

 **Tendou Satori [1:37pm]:** np my dude~

Wakatoshi thought about what Tendou had said for the rest of the day. Besides all of the orders he had, the day went by fairly slow, only a handful of customers popping in here and there. After having texted Tendou about his matters with Oohira, Wakatoshi started to rethink everything from last night. _Have I possibly messed up? Did I give him mixed signals?_

Wakatoshi sighed as he started to take inventory. He knew he would have to talk to Oohira sooner rather than later about this matter, he just hoped that the man hasn't given up on him.

With the day coming to its close Wakatoshi took out his phone and sent Oohira a text.

 **You [5:45pm]:** Would you have anytime tomorrow or next week to grab coffee?

 **Oohira Reon [5:50pm]:** sure! I have a night shift tomorrow so I can do coffee sometime in the afternoon

 **You [5:52pm]:** How does 11:30 sound? There is a nice coffee shop a couple blocks away from my shop. It’s called The Roost.

 **Oohira Reon [5:55pm]:** sounds good! see you then :)

Wakatoshi felt himself smile as he read Oohira’s text. He typed out a reply confirming their plans for tomorrow then pocketed his phone, returning to his clean up duties.

Wakatoshi felt a bit more jittery than usual when moving between tasks for clean up. He could definitely say that he's never been particularly nervous when he met the prospect of confessing his feelings for someone, so these feelings were definitely a first. Even with Tendou’s reassurance, he still got anxious at the thought of rejection.

As he finished up filing all the orders for tomorrow, Wakatoshi stretched his arms, rubbing his stiff shoulders. As the clock approached 6 o’clock, Wakatoshi made his way over to the front of the shop to lock up. After that, he finished up a few extra tasks before heading up to his apartment. Wakatoshi sighed for probably the fifth time today. He didn't know how to handle whatever feelings he was feeling and decided to just hope for the best.

***  
(Reon’s POV)

The station was busy as it usually was on a Saturday, serving as a good distraction for Reon. After gushing a bit to Semi about his “situation” with Ushijima over lunch, Reon really didn't want to dwell on any thoughts pertaining to the taller man while at work, but seeing as how busy it was he barely had the time to dwell on anything.

Reon practically went his entire shift without thinking about Ushijima, that is until he got a text from said man. Even with how often they did see each other, Reon was still surprised at his offer to have coffee tomorrow. Reon felt he should decline, just so he could try and get over his feelings for the brunette, but apparently his brain had other plans and decided to accept the offer. Reon wasn't internally screaming at all. Nope. He also wasn't feeling more excited than he should. Nope, not at all.

Reon sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. After opening his eyes again he was met with Tendou staring at him, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Can I help you with anything, Tendou?” Reon said, chuckling slightly.

“No, but I bet Ushiwaka could help you with a lil something” Tendou cackled.

Semi whacked the back of his head, causing the redhead to sputter.

“I’m going to chose to ignore that comment” Reon said monotonously.

“Good call” Semi nodded in agreement.

“Why ya’ll gotta be so rude” Tendou grimaced, rubbing at the spot where Semi hit him. “But really, Reon, what's got you sighin like that?”

“Oh, uh, Ushijima just invited me for coffee tomorrow” Reon replied sheepishly.

“And you're going?” Both Tendou and Semi spoke at the same time, but with entirely different tones. Tendou seemed like an overexcited puppy while Semi was giving him a skeptical look.

“Um, well… yes” Reon rubbed the back of his neck, feeling nervous under the gazes of his coworkers.

“Nice” Tendou gave him a thumbs up, walking over to him to give him a pat on the back.

Semi quicked an eyebrow, giving Reon a look that said “you sure about this?”

Reon just nodded, not really knowing how to act with both of his coworkers staring at him unrelentingly.

Tendou excused himself, mumbling something about the bathroom.

“You gonna be okay?” Semi spoke up after he left.

“Y-yeah, I mean it's just coffee” Reon chuckles nervously.

“Reon,” Semi gave him a pointed look. “Don’t get too hung up on your feelings, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt”

“Yeah… I know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol hey guys so here's a new chapter sorry for the late update
> 
> honestly idek if anyone's reading this fic at all, i've been kinda unmotivated with writing it, oops. I feel like this fic as a whole is kinda turning out shitty but oh well 
> 
> please leave comments & thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohoho

          Reon woke up earlier than planned, his nerves getting the best of him. He looked over to his alarm clock, the digital numbers showing that it was 8:30am. He had a good couple hours until he was getting coffee with Ushijima. The more Reon laid in bed the more he started thinking about Ushijima, what they would talk about during their coffee hang out, did Ushijima have something that he wanted to talk about or did he just want to see Reon?

 

After being overwhelmed by his own thoughts Reon got up and decided to go for run. Reon usually liked to go on his morning runs before 8 am, but seeing as this run was unplanned and based solely on the need to get rid of his nervousness, going out at 9 would have to do. The morning air was still crisp, but as the sun rose high in the sky, the air was a bit warmer than Reon usually liked when he ran. 

 

He got home at around 10, having stopped at the store to pick up a few things. Reon took a quick shower, dressing in casual clothes since he wouldn’t have to rush to work after his meet up with Ushijima. He wasn’t sure if they were getting food or just coffee so Reon decided to have a light breakfast before he headed out. 

 

By the time he finished getting ready and eating it was already close to when he had to meet the taller man. Reon headed out, grabbing his wallet and keys, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything. It only took about 15 minutes to get to Ushijima’s shop from his house, so he’d get to The Roost right on time. 

 

Reon got to the cozy cafe at exactly 11:30 and looked around seeing if he could see Ushijima anywhere. It seemed he hasn’t arrived yet, so Reon found a small booth and took a seat, looking through the menu. The menu mainly consisted of drinks, pastries, and small sandwiches. 

 

It didn’t take long for Ushijima to arrive. When the jingle on the cafe door rang, Reon looked over at the door and waved at Ushijima as he entered. The taller man made his way over to him and sat down quietly. 

 

“Sorry, were you waiting long?” Ushijima asked, reaching for the menu. 

 

“Nope! I got here not too long ago” Reon waved him off, eyes going back to scan the menu. 

 

After a couple minutes and deciding on their drinks Ushijima got up to place the order. Reon was in protest of Ushijima paying for his drink, but he was stubborn and stressed how it was really ‘okay’. Reon stared at Ushijima as the other man stood by the drink bar, waiting to bring their drinks over to their table when they were done. 

 

Ushijima returned to the table, handing Reon his drink as he sat down. They were silent for a couple moments, Reon not really knowing what to say. Reon hadn’t really talked to Ushijima since their little conversation on the train ride home after the nomihōdai. 

 

“Oohira” Ushijima spoke up, causing Reon to flinch slightly. 

 

“Y-yes?” Reon smiled. 

 

“There was actually something that I wanted to talk about” Reon froze at Ushijima’s words, not really knowing what to expect. 

 

“Oh? What about?” Reon inquired, hoping his voice didn’t show his nervousness. 

 

Ushijima sat in silence for a couple seconds, expression unreadable. He let out a loud sigh, startling Reon. 

 

“I… don’t really know how to say this without being direct but… I like you” Ushijima had his hands wrapped around his coffee mug, his gaze not leaving Reon’s face. 

 

“As in.. more than just a friend?” Reon asked tentatively, his heart practically pounding in his chest. 

 

“Yes” Ushijima nodded. 

 

Reon knew he had to be blushing but he didn’t care. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. 

 

“Me too” He said quietly. “I like you too”

 

Ushijima’s eyes widened a bit before a small smile made its way onto his face. 

 

“S-so, are we dating now or…?” Reon started.

 

“I’d like to be, yes” Ushijima nodded

 

Reon smiled, letting out a small laugh, not really being able to fully comprehend what just happened. 

 

“Okay, wait so… were all your compliments advances or?” Reon questioned. 

 

“Well I simply just wanted to compliment you, but yes they were also advances.” Ushijima said with a slight pause. “I know I can be too blunt at times so I didn’t want to be too straightforward… sorry for any misunderstandings”

 

“O-oh that’s okay! I mean it’s all kinda settled now right?” Reon chuckled. 

 

Ushijima smiled with a nod and took a couple sips of his vanilla latte. The two of them sat for a while longer, continuing to idly chat, smiles not leaving their faces. They talked about what they had planned for the rest of the day and Ushijima offered to take Reon on a date next Thursday evening. After a little while longer, and after they both ordered some pastries, the two of them left. Ushijima had to get back to his shop and Reon decided to head home until he had to go to work. 

 

After getting home Reon did a few chores, turning on the TV when he finished. He kept fiddling with his phone, texting Ushijima here and there. Honestly, he had no idea if he was being clingy but texting him right after they’d met, but it didn’t seem like Ushijima really cared. 

 

Going into work that evening, Reon still couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. The first person to notice was Tendou. The red haired man sauntered over to Reon, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at him. 

 

“Someone’s in a good mood for working the night shift” Tendou said, wrapping his arm around Reon’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, I guess” Reon chuckled. 

 

“What that’s it?” Tendou pouted. “Not gonna share whatever good news you have with your main man?”

 

“Who said you’re my main man?” Reon said with a teasing tone, quirking his eyebrow. 

 

“I am hurt and attacked” Tendou gasped dramatically. 

 

“What  _ does _ have you in such a good mood. You’re coffee date with Ushijima go well?” Semi spoke up from where he was sitting. 

 

“Yep” Reon pulled out a chair and took a seat across from Semi. “Guess you could say I have a boyfriend now” 

 

Reon felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he saw Semi’s eyes widen and Tendou’s mouth take the shape of a perfect ‘O’, the two men’s stares not leaving Reon’s face. 

 

“WOOOOO!” Tendou exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. 

 

“Calm the fuck down, Tendou” Semi scolded and then brought his attention back to Reon. “Congratulations. I’m glad everything worked about between you two” Semi smiled gently. 

  
“Thanks” Reon chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He was more than happy that the two people he worked closely with were accepting of his new relationship with Ushijima. Now that his mood was set for the rest of the day, he really hoped the station wouldn’t get any horrible calls for the rest of the evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp hope everyone likes this update! things in ushijima and reons relationship will probably be picking up from here on out (not like i have any real plans for this story lol)
> 
> please leave comments & thoughts! (also if there are any major typos or errors pls let me kno!)  
> <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooooo there's some sexy times in this chapter (starting from "can i kiss u?") - so if ur not too keen on reading that you can skip down until the line "probably should clean up your hand..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't really proof-read this properly so let me know if there are any big errors!

       It’s been a little over two weeks since Reon started dating Ushijima, or rather Wakatoshi since the taller man insisted they use first names now. They’ve gone on a few official dates and honestly Reon feels like a blushing mess. Anytime their hands brush, or Wakatoshi gives him the most precious, genuine smile, Reon tries very hard not to just turn to mush. The last relationship Reon had been in was in highschool and he honestly has zero idea on how to do this whole thing. They’ve talked about it before and Wakatoshi’s in the same boat. Reon fondly recalls him saying how they can figure it out together and that that’s the beauty of new relationships. Reon doesn’t think he meant to make it sound romantic but it made Reon swoon nonetheless. 

However, with one thing putting Reon’s heart at ease, another was disrupting it. Recently, work has been nothing but chaos. The station finally got leads to an elusive crime syndicate and people from all departments were trying their best to work out any and all information they could from the leads. Investigators have been in and out of the station, and at times Reon thought that everyone looked like chickens with their heads cut off. Despite the stress this was causing, Reon was staying surprisingly calm. At least on the outside. Semi, Tendou, and him still had their regular patrol rounds except now with the added instructions to keep an eye out for certain things pertaining to the leads they got. Since this case was fairly big, no single police squad was to take it on, but they were all to be available to help the investigators if needed. 

Even with his calm demeanor, this shift in intensity did work at Reon’s nerves. Since he was from a small town, he’s never experienced something like this before. He was silently glad that this was in the hands of a different department and that all he really had to do was stay alert and look out for things that may help with the case, and on occasion take orders from the investigators. With all the work they’ve been doing, it finally granted Reon to get Sunday off. He’d still have to go in on Monday, but he hadn’t really had a day off since the leads first came in, so he was thankful. 

It was Saturday night, and with no work tomorrow him and Wakatoshi made plans for him to stay over at Wakatoshi’s place. They had plans to make dinner together and watch a movie, which in retrospect was pretty chill but honestly Reon was very nervous. They’ve had dates at each others places before, but neither of them had stayed the night. He didn’t know if he wanted anything to “happen” per say, he wasn’t exactly mentally prepared for that yet, but he could definitely go for making out or something. In the few weeks they’ve been dating they’ve shared a few pecks on the lips and have held hands, but that’s been about it. Reon’s glad that Wakatoshi is willing to take it slow, but Reon was getting a tad bit frustrated with exactly how slow it was going. 

As he clocked off work, he noticed Tendou staring at him with a suggestive look. Reon cocked his eyebrow as he stared back at the red head and let out a soft chuckle. 

“Headin’ to Ushiwaka’s after this, aye?” Tendou spoke up finally. 

“And how do you know that?” Reon asked, smile on his face. 

“I’ll have you know me and Ushiwaka are great texting buddies” Tendou said triumphantly. 

“Wakatoshi and ‘great texter’ don’t really go well in the same sentence.” Reon laughed softly. 

“Wow, you just gonna diss him like that” Tendou said, letting out an overdramatic gasp. 

“Yep!” Reon smiled.  

“Savage” Tendou said softly. 

Reon laughed and shook his head, waving off Tendou as he left. Tendou yelled something about ‘not going at it too hard tonight’ after him as he was leaving, but Reon chose to ignore it.

Reon stopped home first, taking a quick shower and grabbing his overnight bag before heading to Wakatoshi’s. As he left his apartment he sent out a quick text letting Wakatoshi know he was on his way over. He got a thumbs up emoji in response and that honestly surprised him.

  _Tendou probably taught him how to use emoji’s_

Reon spent the short train ride there trying to squash the nervousness that was trying to well up inside him. Once he got to the flower shop, he walked to around the block to the backside, where the door leading to Wakatoshi’s apartment is. He rang the doorbell and waited for his boyfriend to answer the door. Shortly after he had rung, the door opened to reveal Wakatoshi’s tall frame. He was dressed casually in dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt on and a red flannel thrown over that. 

“Come in, it’s been awhile” Wakatoshi said, stepping to the side to let Reon in. 

“Awhile? It’s been just about a week since we last saw each other, more or less” Reon said with a smile, as he toed off his shoes before climbing the stairs up to Wakatoshi’s apartment. 

Wakatoshi followed behind him and let out a hum of acknowledgement. 

“True, but it felt much longer” He admitted. “Has it been busy at the station?”

Reon tried not to blush at the thought of Wakatoshi missing him. “Oh, yeah. A big case revolving around a crime syndicate has come in and it’s really put everything in a up roar”

Wakatoshi frowned slightly but nodded in understanding. “Just stay safe, alright?”

“Of course” Reon gave him a reassuring smile. 

Wakatoshi noticed his overnight bag and took it for him, placing it in his room. 

“You’re so gentlemanly” Reon said with a chuckle as Wakatoshi reentered the living room.

His apartment was open-planned, so the only rooms that were separate were the bathroom, bedroom, and the balcony that couldn’t really be used because of the amount of plants Wakatoshi had on it. 

Wakatoshi smiled at his comment, but didn’t say anything in response. Instead he gestured toward the kitchen. “Shall we get started on dinner?”

“Sure, what are we making?” Reon said as he joined Wakatoshi in the kitchen. 

“Well,” Wakatoshi started as he began rummaging through his fridge and taking stuff out. “I bought the ingredients to make hayashi rice… but I just now realized that you may not want to have that” he frowned slightly as he looked over at Reon. 

“Oh, that sounds good! I’m totally fine with that” Reon smiled, which gave Wakatoshi some reassurance. 

“Good, it’s my favorite dish” He said, returning Reon’s smile. 

They cooked in relative silence with the radio on some classical music station. Reon hummed along every once and awhile and completely missed the way Wakatoshi looked at him every time he did. He didn’t even realize he was humming until Wakatoshi said something. 

“You have a nice voice.”

Reon sputtered and gave Wakatoshi a confused look.

“You were humming” Wakatoshi said, as if that would answer his confusion. 

It did, to some degree. “O-oh, thank you?” Reon laughed nervously. “But I was just humming, it’s not like I was full blown singing or anything”

“Yes, but your voice sounded good, so you’re singing voice is probably good as well” Wakatoshi said matter-of-factly. 

Reon just nodded, not really knowing what to say, and before he knew it he felt Wakatoshi’s lips pressing a light kiss to his cheek. 

“Sorry, you just looked very cute” He admitted. 

“Are you  _ trying  _ to turn me into a blushing mess. I’m trying to chop vegetables here!” Reon said, pretending to be upset but he couldn’t keep a big stupid grin from spreading across his face. 

Wakatoshi let out a laugh making Reon’s heart flutter. If Reon had to make a list of his favorite sounds, Wakatoshi’s laugh would definitely be in the top 3 and it was a straight up crime that the man didn’t laugh more often. 

“And you say I’m cute, have you even seen yourself” Reon mumbled

“Excuse me?” Wakatoshi said, quirking an eyebrow, his laughter dying down. 

“You! You’re so cute, especially when you laugh, and smile” Reon could feel the intense blush on his face from saying these things, but if Wakatoshi could say this kind of shit straight faced, then god damn Reon was going to try and do the same. Although saying it with a straight face was going to need a whole lot more practice. 

“I’m over 6 feet tall, and you think I’m… cute?” Wakatoshi had an expression of genuine confusion on his face, making Reon laugh a bit. 

“Yes, very cute, the cutest person ever If I’m being honest” Reon nodded. 

“No, you’re cuter” Wakatoshi said factually. 

“Wow, are we really gonna have a small argument over who’s cuter?” Reon said, quirking his brow. 

Wakatoshi looked like he was in deep thought for a second then shook his head, “No. Let’s just settle on both of us being the cutest”

Reon let out a loud laugh, startling Wakatoshi slightly. 

“I’m sorry, did I say something weird?” He frowned a bit. 

“N-no” Reon wiped a tear from his eye. “It’s just… the seriousness in which you said that was hilarious” 

Wakatoshi smiled, not really knowing what to say but seemed overall content with how things were going. 

They finished up preparing the meal in a comfortable silence, making idle chit chat here and there. Once they finished Reon dished out their food and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch as Wakatoshi set up the movie. They both agreed on watching a psychological thriller and settled on the movie Hannibal. Neither of them have seen it, but it’s been a movie Reon had wanted to watch for sometime and Wakatoshi hadn’t seemed to mind. 

Reon sat on the couch and Wakatoshi joined him after starting the movie. They ate and watched in silence, Reon making a comment or two about how the food turned out great, Wakatoshi humming in agreement. 

Food finished and plates discarded on the coffee table, Reon was snuggled into Wakatoshi’s side with his arm around him. Despite Wakatoshi’s broad, muscular frame, he was surprisingly comfy and nice to cuddle with. They watched the rest of the movie like this, and Reon could sigh with contentment if it wasn’t for the eerie tension that the movie made him feel. Both of them flinched a couple of times during the film, but overall the movie wasn’t too scary. At least not in the sense of jump scares, but it had definitely left Reon a bit disturbed.  

As the credits started rolling, Reon rubbed at his face, feeling drained from the movie alone. 

“That was good” He yawned, “glad I’m staying here for the night ‘cause I’d be terrified to try and go home alone in the dark right now” 

Wakatoshi let out a chuckle and Reon leaned further into his side, relishing in the low, rough sound of his voice and how it vibrated in his chest. 

“Hey” Wakatoshi said, nudging at Reon’s side. 

Reon looked up at Wakatoshi and quirked his eyebrow, smile playing at his lips. 

“Can I kiss you” He asked. 

Reon nodded, and tried to will the oncoming blush away. “Of course”

Wakatoshi leaned down and Reon met his lips with his. The kiss was soft and sweet like how they usually were, but this time it was longer. They continued to move their mouths together slowly, Wakatoshi swiping his tongue over Reon’s lip to hint at the want to deepen the kiss. Reon obliged and opened his mouth, allowing Wakatoshi’s tongue in.

Reon doesn’t know how long they stayed like that, making out slowly on the couch, but he didn’t complain. Wakatoshi tugged at his sides, motioning for Reon to sit in his lap. They broke the kiss for a moment, Reon situating himself on Wakatoshi. Reon tried not to think about the fact that he was basically straddling his boyfriend and leaned forward into the kiss. Wakatoshi’s hands rested on Reons hips, while Reon’s cupped his face gently. Reon could feel Wakatoshi’s hands push under the hem of his shirt, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his skin. Reon sighed into the kiss, which ended up sounding more like a quiet moan. This encouraged Wakatoshi, and the kiss got more heated. 

Reon moved his hands, one gripping at Wakatoshi’s shoulder, the other making its way into his hair. He rocked into the kiss, unintentionally grinding against Wakatoshi’s crotch, causing him to shudder. Wakatoshi’s hands moved lower, over Reon’s ass. He gave a testing squeeze, surprising Reon. However, he didn’t dislike it and let out a moan of encouragement. It seemed like Wakatoshi really liked touching his butt, because once Reon showed signs of liking where this was going Wakatoshi continued to knead his ass.  

Reon’s body seemed to move without him noticing as he continued to grind down in Wakatoshi’s lap, sticking his ass out slightly so Wakatoshi could have a better grip on it. Wakatoshi shudder at his movements and broke away from the kiss. They were both panting slightly and Reon could see the desire in his eyes. Wakatoshi moved forward and began to kiss at Reon’s neck. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt him kiss and nip at his neck, sucking on a few patches of sensitive skin here and there. Soft moans left his lips as he felt one of Wakatoshi’s hands trail up his torso, pushing his shirt up in the progress. His hand rested on Reon’s chest, his fingers idly playing with one of his nipples. From all the sudden stimulation, Reon let out a moan that was much louder than he wanted it to be. Wakatoshi pulled away at that and Reon could swear he was smirking at him. 

“Sh-shut up” Reon stuttered. He mentally kicked himself for how stupid he probably sounded right now.

Wakatoshi chuckled, and Reon didn’t want to think about how that affected him. 

“I didn’t say anything yet.” Reon didn’t miss the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Whatever, just kiss me again” Reon muttered, pulling Wakatoshi’s lips back to his.

They continued to heatedly make out like this for some time until Wakatoshi put his hand flat against Reon’s chest and pushed him back slightly, breaking the kiss again. 

“Ah, sorry, I got a bit too into it, didn’t I?” Reon said between pants. 

“No, I.. it’s fine I just” This was probably one of the first times Reon ever saw Wakatoshi at a loss for words. 

Reon stayed quiet and let Wakatoshi work out whatever he wanted to say. 

“I’m hard” He said finally.  

“Pfft” Reon covered his mouth and tried not to laugh. 

Wakatoshi narrowed his eyes at him “How is that funny?”

“I-it’s not, just,” Reon let out another small laugh “You’re just so blunt sometimes it catches me off guard” 

“I see” Wakatoshi said, a moment of silence following his words. 

“Um, I” Reon started, suddenly feeling embarrassed, “I’m also kinda hard.”

Wakatoshi could sense Reon’s hesitance, so he reached a hand up to cup at his face gently, thumb rubbing soft circles on his cheek. Reon leaned his head into the touch. 

“I’m willing to do whatever you’re comfortable with, and if you want to stop here I’m also fine with that” Wakatoshi gave him a gentle smile and Reon honestly couldn’t handle how great he was. 

“O-ok” Reon looked down at the couch, not being able to fully meet Wakatoshi’s eyes. “I, uh, actually have an idea, just bare with me”

Wakatoshi nodded and let Reon take a bit of control. They were back to kissing and Wakatoshi’s hands were back on Reon’s hips. Reon traced his hands down Wakatoshi’s front and stopped slightly when he got to the hem of his shirt. Reon pushed his hands underneath and roamed over his muscles, loving how they twitched slightly under his touch. Finally, Reon moved his hands back down and unbuttoned Wakatoshi’s jeans, pulling the zipper down. He took one of his hands and placed it on one of Wakatoshi’s, motioning for him to do the same with his pants. 

He broke away from the kiss slightly, to catch some breath but also to focus a bit on what he was doing. Reon leaned his forehead against Wakatoshi’s and moved his hands to palm at Wakatoshi’s hardness through his briefs. He could feel his breath on his lips and he couldn’t resist leaning down again for another deep kiss. As the kiss deepened, Reon fished Wakatoshi’s cock from out of his boxers. He could feel Wakatoshi stiffen a bit under the kiss, but he soon relaxed. Reon felt Wakatoshi do the same with him, and soon they were both stroking each other, slowly building a rhythm. 

“H-hold on” Reon breathed out, taking Wakatoshi’s hand off of him. 

Wakatoshi gave him a slight look of confusion, but soon Reon moved closer, pressing their lengths together. They both moaned into each others mouths at the contact before starting another heated kiss. 

Reon grinded his hips, rubbing their cocks together as Wakatoshi wrapped a hand around both of their lengths and began jerking them off. Wakatoshi bucked his hips up in rhythm with Reon’s grinding motions. 

Reon’s mind was completely blank, only being able to process on the pleasure he was feeling and soon felt heat coil in his lower abdomen. Their kiss devolved into them basically breathing heavily into each others mouths, with Wakatoshi moving his head to nestle in the crook of Reon’s neck. Reon felt Wakatoshi start to kiss, lick, and nip at his neck and he let out an involuntary moan. He tangled his hand in Wakatoshi’s hair and screwed his eyes shut as he felt his climax coming on. 

“F-fuck, Wakatoshi I-i’m gonna cum” He breathed out, his words followed by a low moan. 

Wakatoshi grunted in response and quickened the pace of his hand. 

Reon moved his hands to bring Wakatoshi’s lips back to his and he moaned into the kiss as he came, hips still rocking as he rode out his orgasm. Wakatoshi followed shortly after, Reon swallowing his moans as he climaxed. Wakatoshi’s hand continued to move idly, stroking them until they got too sensitive. 

They sat silently for a couple of moments, catching their breath as they felt the warmth of the afterglow. They kissed slowly a few times before Reon fully pulled back. 

“Probably should clean up your hand… and shirt, sorry ‘bout that” Reon smiled bashfully and moved so that he wasn’t on top of Wakatoshi anymore. He tucked himself back into his pants and Wakatoshi did the same. He gave Reon a peck on the cheeks before getting up and heading to the bathroom. 

Reon closed his eyes as he leaned back into the couch cushions. Before he could feel himself really drifting off to sleep, he felt Wakatoshi tap at his shoulder. When he opened his eyes Wakatoshi was already changed into a white t-shirt and sweats. 

“Let’s get ready for bed” He said with a soft smile. 

Reon nodded and stood up, pausing for a second as he looked at their discarded dishes. 

“I’ll put the dishes away fi-” Reon offered but was interrupted

“No, I’ll take care of this, you go wash up” Wakatoshi turned off the TV, after realizing that they left it on and picked up the plates. He headed into the kitchen and started cleaning up so Reon just silently nodded and headed into the bedroom to grab his pajamas. 

After washing up and brushing his teeth, Reon heard Wakatoshi from the kitchen say that he’d meet him in the bedroom. 

Reon lifted the covers and snuggled into the bed scooting to the far end of if. He was content with how this night went and honestly he was still a bit embarrassed at the thought of it, but he tried not to dwell on it too much. After a short while he felt the bed dip next to him and he turned to see Wakatoshi getting under the covers. 

He smiled at him when they caught each other’s eyes and Wakatoshi mumbled something about turning off the lights. With the room now shrouded in darkness, Reon felt Wakatoshi wrap his arms around him and pull him closer to his body. Reon suppressed a chuckle, knowing Wakatoshi would be confused at his laughter. And honestly, Reon had absolutely no reason as to why he felt the need to laugh besides the fact that he was just really happy.  

Wakatoshi placed a soft kiss at the back of Reon’s neck and snuggled closer to him. Reon could immediately tell that he was a cuddler.

“Goodnight” Wakatoshi said, voice already laced with sleep. 

Reon bit his lip, trying not to smile like an idiot. “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW well this took long enough
> 
> i had a massive writers block and was dealing with thesis and what not but thats all over and im more or less over my writers block
> 
> i thought about discontinuing this fic a couple times since it doesn't seem to have a lot of readers, but then i suddenly came up with a bunch of stuff i wanna put in this fic so i guess it lives! lol
> 
> anyway please leave comments or thoughts!! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY REMEMBER WHEN I SAID I WASN'T GONNA WRITE THIS FIC ANYMORE? WELL I GUESS I LIED HAHAHAHA
> 
> i just love this AU too much and even tho i still think this story is crap I had some shit planned for it that i just need to write and get out of my system so hERE WE GO!
> 
> no ones probably reading this anymore since my last announcement but whaTEVER
> 
> ALSO i don't know how police or crime things work so i am so sorry for literally everything lol

        When Reon woke up the next morning he immediately knew that him and Wakatoshi should have these sleepovers more often. Waking up to the feeling of Wakatoshi cuddling him and the sound of his soft breathing made Reon way more happy than he’d like to admit. He shifted so that he could be facing Wakatoshi, his movements causing Wakatoshi to stir in his sleep. Reon looked at Wakatoshi’s sleeping face and gently touched his cheek. Reon really didn’t want to be That Romantic ™, but he couldn’t help himself! He was really enjoying how this relationship was going and he always found more things about Wakatoshi to appreciate and it just made his heart swell. 

He noticed Wakatoshi’s eyebrows start to twitch and he pulled his hand away, a little too embarrassed to be caught caressing his boyfriend's sleeping face. He watched as Wakatoshi scrunched up his nose before blinking his eyes awake (if that wasn’t the cutest thing ever). 

“Morning” Reon smiled. 

“G’morning” Wakatoshi grumbled out, pulling Reon closer and snuggling his face into the top of his head. 

“C’mon let’s get up” Reon said, letting out a soft chuckle. 

He didn’t  _ really  _ want to get up, he could honestly stay like this forever probably, but he was getting hungry and was pretty ready for breakfast. Or brunch… or lunch? He had no idea what time it was. 

Much to his dismay, the larger man chose to grunt in response and not move. Even if their builds were similar, Wakatoshi was still bigger than him, and the fact that he was great at cuddling made it all the more harder for Reon to push him off him. 

Once he wiggled out of his boyfriend’s grasp (Wakatoshi making unsatisfied grunts the entire time), Reon got out of bed and stretched, his back popping as he did so. He looked back at the lump on the and noticed that said lump was now looking at him. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Yeah, by getting back in bed” 

“Nope! We need to get up. Also, I'm hungry” Reon said with a smile and ignored the protesting sounds coming from the bed lump. 

Reon pinned Wakatoshi for a morning person, but he was proving to be otherwise. 

Reon tugged the blankets off of Wakatoshi (causing the latter to make a weird garbled noise of surprise in response which Reon tried so hard not to laugh at) before leaving the bedroom to wash up and brush his teeth. Half way through brushing his teeth, Wakatoshi made his way into the bathroom. Reon looked at Wakatoshi’s reflection in the bathroom mirror and chuckled at the larger man’s bedhead. Wakatoshi gave Reon a quick kiss on the cheek before picking up his toothbrush. The bathroom was pretty cramp with the two of them trying to brush their teeth together. They both were tall and had broad frames, but neither of them seemed to mind. 

Reon finished up before Wakatoshi, rinsing out his mouth and returning Wakatoshi’s kiss on the cheek before leaving the bathroom. Since he had the day off, he didn’t really feel the need to change out of his pjs just yet. 

Reon wandered into the kitchen and started up the coffee machine, getting two mugs out for them. Wakatoshi appeared once the coffee was done, mumbling a thanks and kissing Reon’s neck as he grabbed a cup. 

“Don’t worry about food, I’ll take care of it” Wakatoshi said, opening his fridge to rummage through it. 

“You sure, are you even awake enough to cook?” Reon teased. 

“I’ll soon be thanks to the coffee” Wakatoshi chuckled. 

“Is there anything you wanted to do today?” Reon asked, now sitting at the kitchens bar. Wakatoshi’s place didn’t really have a dining area. He had a bar with some stools in his kitchen and the coffee table in the living room but that was it. Reon thought the place honestly felt cozier without a designated dining room anyway. 

Wakatoshi took out a carton of eggs and some vegetables from the fridge. “Not entirely… we could go for a walk” 

“That sounds nice. Looks like it’s a nice day out” Reon turned his head to look out through the balcony window. Through all the plants sitting outside he could see bright sunlight confirming what he had said. Reon also noticed that Momo, Wakatoshi’s pet cockatoo, bird caged was still blanketed. Wakatoshi often put a blanket over her cage at night so that she wouldn’t start making noise as soon as the sun rose. 

Reon stood up and headed over to her cage, removing the blanket and greeting the cute little bird. Reon didn’t exactly know how to interact with birds, they were much too different from cats and dogs, but he’d seen Wakatoshi play with her a number of times and kind of gets it now. Not enough to go about taking her out on his own though. Plus he wouldn’t want to somehow fuck something up and hurt Wakatoshi’s “child” (which he calls her and Reon tries every time not to laugh when he hears him say it). 

“You mind if we have omelettes?” Wakatoshi asked, seemingly already preparing said food. 

“Sounds great! Sure you don’t need help?”

“Just sit and relax, okay?” Wakatoshi said, the smile evident in his voice. 

Reon turned on the radio and Wakatoshi continued to prepare the food in silence, nothing but the soft tunes from the radio playing in the background. It was really peaceful and grossly domestic but definitely something Reon could get used to. 

Once the food was ready, Wakatoshi handed him a plate and they both sat at the bar, eating in a comfortable silence (besides Reon complimenting his cooking).

As they finished up Reon offered to do the dishes, to which Wakatoshi protested. However, when Reon ‘offered’ to do the dishes he really meant that he was going to do them no questions asks because Wakatoshi is too sweet and Reon felt like he had to do something. Wakatoshi accepted this fate and went back into his bedroom to find something to wear today. Halfway through washing the dishes Wakatoshi came back out of the bedroom holding Reon’s phone that was currently vibrating. 

“Someone’s calling” Wakatoshi stated. 

“Oh?” Reon put the kitchen towel and the dish he was drying down and took his phone from Wakatoshi. 

Reon looked at the called ID and noticed it was the station. 

“Ah, it’s work…”

“Answer it. You can talk in my bedroom if you’d like.”

“Thanks” Reon gave him a shy smile before pecking his cheek and heading to the bedroom. 

Once inside, he shut the door before answering the phone. 

“Hello?”

“ _ Reon, it’s Goshiki. I know it’s your day off but we’re gonna need you down at the station.” _

“All right, I’ll head over now.” Reon let out an annoyed sigh after hanging up and made his way back out to the kitchen. 

“Is everything ok?” Wakatoshi asked, having put away the rest of the dishes. 

“Doesn’t sound like it. They need extra people at the station so they called me in, sorry” Reon rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“It’s okay, it’s work after all. Just… be careful.” Wakatoshi made his way over to Reon and gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaning his head on his. 

Reon let out a soft chuckle. “I know, I’ll stay safe. Just kind of bummed… I was looking forward to spending a nice day with you.”

“Me too. We’ll just have to do to this again and hopefully then you won’t be called in.” Wakatoshi smiled and Reon couldn’t help but smile in return. 

They stayed like that for a second, foreheads pressed together and looking into each other's eyes. That is until Reon felt too embarrassed and pulled away. 

“A-alright, I need to get changed and all that jazz” Reon awkwardly stuttered out before heading back into the bedroom to get dressed. He could hear Wakatoshi let out a quiet laugh as he left. 

After changing, He gave Wakatoshi a quick kiss goodbye before heading out. He still had to stop by at his apartment to get somethings before heading over to the station. 

Once at the station and changing into his uniform, Reon spotted Goshiki and headed over to him. 

“Hey, hope I’m not too late” Reon greeted.

“No, you made good time” Goshiki nodded in return. 

“Anyone else get called in?” 

“Yep. Actually, Semi and Tendou were also called in, they should be here soon.” Goshiki was shuffling with some papers before handing a few over to Reon. 

“Look these over while you wait for them.”

Reon nodded in response and headed over to the desk he shared with Semi and Tendou. He sat and read over the materials as he waited, and just as he suspected the reason for being called in was related to the recent crime syndicate case. Reon was honestly impressed with how far the investigation team had gotten already, but then again Oikawa and Iwaizumi were some of the best investigators in the city. 

After a couple of minutes Semi and Tendou met him over by the desk, Tendou looking very displeased to having been called in while Semi’s expression stayed neutral. Reon debriefed them on updates in the case and based the documents he had received over to them. 

“So it seems that the syndicates starting to get a bit sloppy since the investigators are starting to catch up to them. Even though it was at a lower level, a lot of their drug deals have been busted and we have a lot of their lower members in custody. There’s a good number of them hence why the station needed some more hands on deck.” 

Semi nodded in understanding as his eyes skimmed the papers. Tendou did the same but with a much more sour look on his face. 

They spent majority of the day keeping peace in the holding room and attending a couple meetings on what the next moves would be and what plans the investigator unit had put together. They gave different squads assigned tasks and areas to patrol. Many of the squads patrol areas overlapped in the case that someone needed backup a number of people would be within good distance. 

Reon really loved this job but seeing his new schedule for the upcoming 2 weeks he just couldn’t help but inwardly groan. Especially with how much last week had been, he knew he was going to be completely burnt out by the end of these 2 weeks. And with how complicated the case was, it was bound to stretch on for longer than that. At least he patrol schedule for tonight was short. Him, Semi, and Tendou were assigned the shortest patrol schedule for that night since they technically had today off. 

Once all the meetings were done they left for patrol. Semi stayed back in the office while Tendou and Reon headed out to the car. As soon as they got in Tendou made an inhuman groaning sound. 

“Um.. should I even ask?” Reon quirked an eyebrow as he put the key into the ignition and started up the car. 

“I hate being called in on days off. Like I get the ‘always on duty’ thing ‘cause hey, we’re cops, like, I get it! But also let me put on a face mask and read manga as I take a bath and drink red wine, ya know?” 

Reon laughed and shook his head. “Sure, I guess I get that.”

“Oooooh, but you were at ya boo’s place right? How was that?” Tendou perked up, suddenly feeling more energetic. 

“Uh, it was good. Bummed I couldn’t spend the day with him but it was still fun.” 

“Does your butt hurt?” 

Reon sputtered and gave Tendou a quick glance. “Excuse me?”

“Ooh wait maybe you top” Tendou said as if they were talking about the weather. 

“Tendou I don’t want to ever talk to you about my sex life. Also we didn’t have sex last night.” Reon said in a warning tone. 

“What? You didn’t?”

“No, not really” Reon muttered.

“ _ Not really, _ you say! Sounds like you guys were up to  _ something _ then” Tendou cackled and Reon honestly felt like hitting him out of his own embarrassment. 

“I said I’m not talking to you about this. Also, we’re on patrol so stay focused.”

“Pfft, Okay but when you’re having a sexual dilemma and need someone to confide in I won’t help you” Tendou leaned back in his seat and looked out the window. 

“Ok, I’ll just talk to Semi then.”

“WHAT? NO!”  
  
  


The patrol went fairly uneventful aside from Tendou doing whatever he could to entertain himself, which for the most part meant seeing how much he could annoy Reon before he snapped. Reon, being the patient man that he was, dealt with it pretty well, much to Tendou’s dismay. They did arrest a few kids selling drugs but they didn’t seem to be tied to the case. 

After returning to the station, they caught up with Semi and wrapped up for the night. One great thing about being called in is that they were guaranteed a compensatory holiday that they could use later. 

Once Reon got home he sent a quick text to Wakatoshi, letting him know how work went. 

**You [10:30pm]:** Hey! Just got back from work - all went well :)

**Wakatoshi** **[10:35pm]:** Glad to hear it.

**You [10:36pm]:** My schedule for the next 2 weeks is pretty crazy tho… don’t know when we’ll be able to meet up again :(

**Wakatoshi [10:40pm]:** It’s alright. You have important work to do. Although if you can make time for a lunch or dinner date that would be greatly appreciated. 

Reon laughed softly as he read over Wakatoshi’s text. He was always so formal over text it was somehow very endearing. 

**You [10:43pm]:** Of course! I’ll definitely try and make time for that!

**Wakatoshi [10:45pm]:** Great. As always, stay safe. <3

**You [10:46pm]:** I will! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie it's been a while since i updated this and i also thought i wasn't going to continue this stupid story but here i am i just love these boys too much to throw this away
> 
> please leave thoughts & comments! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really meant to update this sooner lol  
> im not even really sure who's even reading this anymore buttt uuuhh yeah  
> my writing has high key gotten shittier but oH well i still for some reason feel compelled to write this
> 
> i didn't really proof read this since im currently uploading this while at work (lol) so sorry for any big mistakes

     The next couple days moved  incredibly slow for Wakatoshi. He was always increasingly aware of how busy Reon must be at work and how dangerous his boyfriends work was. He tried not to think too much about it and knew that Reon was always safe, but that wasn’t enough to quell all of his worries. They continued to text as usual, although Reon’s reponses tended to be a bit slower than normal, which was to be expected.

To say the least, the start of “no Reon for 2-weeks” has already been rough and Wakatoshi did not expect to feel this lonely. He didn’t have many friends and was used to being alone, so this feeling really did come as a shock to him.

Wakatoshi went about busying himself with work and focusing on the shop to distract himself. He found himself taking more orders than he usually would just for the sake of being busy. Today was running a bit slow so he decided to do a full cleaning of the shop (which he’s been meaning to do for a while know.) He started with the outside, pruning some of the potted plans and sweeping the area in front of the store.As he was sweeping, Saeko from the record store next door spotted him and came over.

“Hey hows it hanging?” Saeko called out as she approached.

“Um what” Wakatoshi gave her a puzzled look. 

“You are young yet so… so old. Anyway, how are ya? Good your shops all back to being clean n pretty!” Saeko gave him a good smack on the back.

“Oh, I’m fine, thank you. And yes, I’m very happy that my shop is all back in order. It was nice that the insurance covered most of the repairs and damaged plants. I suppose we haven’t talked since the incident.”

“Yep! Usually I see ya hanging around your store more, but after that whole arson shit I’ve hardly seen ya around.” Saeko looked at Wakatoshi for a moment, smirking before continuing. “Is there a special someone who’s been occupying all your time?”

“Yes, I suppose you could say that” Wakatoshi said with the faintest smile on his face.

“That’s it? Not gonna spill anymore details?” Saeko gave him an expectant look.

“I don’t know what else you want me to say.”

Saeko laughs a bit, causing Wakatoshi to continue to look confused. 

“So they your girlfriend or?” Saeko says, prodding a bit more.

“Boyfriend” Wakatoshi states.

“Why haven’t I seen ‘em! You should introduce us! Ushijima, we are the only young shop owners on this street, therefor you are the only life I can get hot gossip on. I really don’t care about how many cats the old baker has.” Saeko ranted on.

“She has 10” Wakatoshi stated bluntly.

“Of course you know that… Anyway, when can I meet your hot boo thang? Maybe on a day off you two can come record shopping, eh? At a very nice, particular establishment?” Saeko knugded and winked at Wakatoshi.

“When we’re both free, I’ll bring him over to your shop”

“Yes!” Saeko pumped her fist in the air.

“But… he’s going to be very busy for a bit so I’m unsure when that’ll be.”

“Sounds good and I’m gonna hold that to ya! Alright, I shouldn’t leave my shop unattended for too long, I’ve pestered ya enough. See ya ‘round!”

Saeko left, giving Wakatoshi a salute before disappearing into her shop. Wakatoshi didn’t talk much with Saeko, but he appreciated how she treated him like a good friend every time they did speak. He took a mental note to try and talk to her more.

The rest of the week passed rather uneventfully. Wakatoshi found himself in a peaceful routine. He’d go to work, do some extra cleaning around the shop and at home, and then stress talk to Momo, despite the bird not being able to give him any words of advice. He still texted Reon throughout the week, making sure he was okay and asking about the progress of the case.

Seeing as a week has already gone by, Wakatoshi took it upon himself to ask Reon if he’d be free to meet up sometime this week. It was around lunch time, so there should be no problem with texting him now.

**You [11:20am]:** Reon, would you happen to be free anytime this week?

**Oohira Reon [11:25am]:** Hey!! I think i’ll be free friday night!

**You [11:27am]:** Would you like to have dinner with me? Either your place or mine is fine with me, whichever is easier for you. 

**Oohira Reon [11:30am]:** Sure! Could we do it at your place? Mine’s a bit of a mess rn hehe I’ll come over once I’m out from work! 

**You [11:32am]:** Of course. If you’d like, you can stay the night as well.  

**Oohira Reon [11:35am]:** I’d love too! :] 

They continued to text a bit more before Reon had to go. Now having a secured date with him, Wakatoshi felt a lot more at ease. 

With that squared away, Wakatoshi had another problem that needed to be settled. In the past, he had done fairly well at managing the shop by himself. But after the fire, and with the prospect of catering for a wedding in the near future, he knew he had to hire some more staff. He had just enough in his budget to hire at least 2 people.

Wakatoshi spent the rest of the day going over the shops budget, sales, and inventory. He made a little criteria for what he wanted in prospective employees and put together a list of questions for interviews. By the next morning, Wakatoshi had put up a ‘help wanted’ sign on the shop window. He also put out a few posts on job listing websites, making sure to specify that the applicant would need to apply in person.

About two days later, two people, who seemed to be friends, came to the shop in hopes of a job. They both looked fairly young, most likely university students, and were both rather small. One was a short blonde girl named Yachi, and the other was a loud boy with orange hair named Hinata. He didn’t hire them right away, but said he’d call them back. He wanted to wait a week or two before making the decision, especially since Yachi was the only one to supply him with a resume.

Once Friday rolled around, all Wakatoshi could focus on was Reon. He tended to the shop, per usual, but he couldnt stop thinking about Reon and was feeling a lot more excited than he’d like to admit. He even ended up closing the shop early so that he could go out and get some ingredients for dinner.

He texted Reon to confirm if he was fine with having pasta for dinner, and he was. He got a text from Reon around 7pm saying that he was on his way. Wakatoshi replied, telling him to just come in since the door is open.

Wakatoshi put down his phone and decided to get started on dinner. He knew that Reon was probably going to be hungry and tired, so he didn’t want him to have to wait long for food. Reon also still had work tomorrow, so Wakatoshi didn’t want to keep him up too late.

Wakatoshi was making chicken alfredo pasta with mushrooms and brocolli, and about halfway through cooking he could hear Reon enter the apartment.

“I’m here!” He called out from the entrance.

“Make sure to lock the door before coming up” Wakatoshi called back.

“Got it!”

Wakatoshi could hear some fumbling, followed by footsteps. When Reon entered the living space, he put his bags down by the bedroom door and walked over to Wakatoshi. He wrapped his arms around his torso and burried his face in his back.

“Hello” Wakatoshi said, chuckling slightly.

“Hey” Reon replied, snuggling the taller man more. “Food smells good.”

“Good, it’s almost done.”

Wakatoshi heared a muffled, tired “yay” from behind him before Reon lifted his head and rested it on his shoulder.

“Do you need help with anything?”

“No, you can just relax”

Reon hummed in response, not letting go of Wakatoshi. He wanted to say something about how it’s hard to move with Reon clinging to him like this, but he couldn’t bring himself to. It’s not like he _wasn’t_ enjoying it.

After a couple of minutes the food was ready. Despite his protests, Reon still helped him in dishing out the food and setting the table.

Dinner ended up being very quiet and relaxed. They ate their food in silence, with a few comments from Reon complimenting the food. Wakatoshi couldn’t help but notice how tired Reon looked. He had some bags around his eyes and just overall looked very drained. Wakatoshi felt a strong need to pamper him.

After finishing up, Wakatoshi stood from the table and collected their plates. Reon offered to clean the dishes, and of course Wakatoshi refused.

“How about you go start a bath instead?” Wakatoshi suggested.

“Oh, did you wanna take a bath?” Reon asked.

“With you, yes.”

“Oh, uh, i, okay… wait will both of us even fit?” Reon stuttered and Wakatoshi couldn’t help but noticed the red tint of his cheeks.

“My bathtub is fairly big, I think we can make it work… unless you don’t want to bathe together.”

“No, I do!” Reon chuckled nervously, “alright I’ll go get that started.”

Wakatoshi smiled as he watched Reon make his way to the bathroom.  


Getting into the bath was a tight fit but they made it work. Reon was obviously a bit embrassed by the situation but once they settled in the bath he seemed to relax. Wakatoshi sat behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso. Reon let out a content sigh and sank deeper into the water.

“You’ve worked hard” Wakatoshi muttered.

Reon hummed in response.

“You’re not pushing yourself too much, right?” Wakatoshi kissed the top of Reon’s head.

“I’m pushing myself as much as is necessary?”

“Why are you saying that like its a question” Wakatoshi chuckled and Reon let out a soft laugh in response.

“I don’t know… but things don’t seem like they’re gonna calm down soon so I’ll probably be busy for a while.” Reon said with a sigh.

Wakatoshi frowned and hugged Reon tighter, “Just be safe, okay?”

Reon smiled and leaned into Wakatoshi’s embrace, “Of course”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoyed this update!  
> my writing is all over the place and i apologize
> 
> any comments would be nice (especially since my motivation is down the drain haaa)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short update! sorry for the wait things be getting hectic again and ill be moving in like a month (AAAh) so yeeaah

     Leaving Wakatoshi in the morning was extremely hard for Reon to do. He didn’t know when he’d be able to stay over next and he  _ really _ liked having the  other man next to him when he woke up. 

When he got into the office that morning everything was probably more hectic than the previous weeks. Shortly after arriving he’d been informed that they’ve gotten a good lead on the case and everyone is rushing to take action so that this doesn’t draw out any longer. The work day went by like a blur, Reon and practically everyone else in the station had been running around, doing extra patrols, and so on that he barely even registered when night fell.

The rest of the week went like this as well, and Reon didn’t even know how many late nights he’d been spending at the station anymore. He always felt bad whenever he got a text from Wakatoshi and could only give short, infrequent replies. 

By the end of the week, hopes of finally catching one of the heads of the crime syndicate was extremely high. Reon’s squad was to go on patrol for tonight, given designated areas to focus on. On the inside, Reon was very nervous, but on the outside he was the epitome of cool, calm,  _ and _ collected. Semi and Tendou also seemed fairly calm, but the overall tension in the station was quiet high. 

As they got ready for the nights patrol all three of them were more quiet than usual, mostly too exhausted from the week for idle chit-chat. They also couldn’t shake this heavy air around them, knowing that the main purpose of this patrole is to try and get more leads for the case. They knew they had to be extremely focused and they couldn’t afford any slip ups. This was probably the first time all three of them went on patrol together, instead of two of them per car. 

Once in the car, Semi and Reon sat up front and Tendou chilled in the back, making small comments about how he was their prisoner now, which he found hilarious but Reon and Semi ignored. 

After about an hour of patrolling, they spotted some shady activity in the upper north side of one of the designated patrol areas. They spotted about three people who looked like they were making some sort of deal, but they snuck back into an alleyway so they couldn’t exactly see what was going on. 

“Hey Semi, pull over.” Reon instructed. 

Semi parked the car near the alleyway but not close enough to alert the suspects. 

“Me and Tendou will get out and check the area, we’ll radio you if we need to call backup.” Reon nodded to Tendou as they both got ready to exit the car. Semi gave a thumbs up and stayed seated. 

Tendou and Reon made their way into the alleyway, following where they believed they saw the suspects going. Before rounding a corner, Reon put his hand up to tell Tendou to wait. What they thought to be just three people turned out to be a group of 5 or 6. 

“Tendou, radio Semi and tell him to call some backup, we might have something here.” Reon whispered. 

Tendou nodded and moved back a bit so as to not be heard. He quietly talked into his mic relaying the message to Semi, however the sound of the radio going on and off was just loud enough to catch some attention. 

“Hey, who’s back there?” A rough voice called from around the corner, the sounds of falling footsteps getting closer. 

Reon and Tendou gave each other a look, and knowing that backup would be coming shortly they drew their weapons (safety locks still on) and rounded the corner. 

“Freeze, police!” 

Two people from the group that were closest to Reon and Tendou pulled out guns, one firing at the officers. The other people in the group took this chance to turn and run, Tendou firing and hitting one of the runners in the leg. Reon also took a shot at one of the men firing at them, hitting him in the shoulder. 

The sounds of sirens in the near distance could be heard, and Semi’s voice boomed from Tendou’s radio telling them that back-up was almost there. The two men continued to fire at them, a few bullets hitting them in the chest. It was the first time Reon had been shot at outside of training and he was forever grateful for bulletproof vests. 

The two men decided to try and make a run for it, but the minute they turned to run Tendou and Reon started towards them. In a panic, one of the men fired and Reon felt a shearing pain in his right thigh. As he moved to instinctively cover the wound another shot was fired and he felt a similar shearing pain pierce through his left shoulder. Reon kneeled on the ground, the pain making it hard to focus. He held up his gun, concentrated his aim, and fired. By the sound of a body falling he knew he had hit, but he didn’t bother looking. His head was starting to spin and the amount of blood coming out of his wounds was getting bigger by the second. He could hear the sounds of multiple footsteps rushing towards them and he assumed that it was back up. 

As blurs of people rushed passed him, two hands gently grabbed hold of Reon’s face and all of a sudden all he could see was Tendou. 

“Hey, hey! You alright? You’re gonna be okay, an ambulance is coming.” Tendou’s words were calm but held a small amount of panic in them. 

Reon just nodded in response.

“Do you think you can stand?” Tendou asked tentatively.

“What about the-” Reon started, albeit weakly.

“Don’t worry about them, back up is taking care of it. We need to get you to a hospital… and out of this alley, so do you think you can stand?” 

Reon nodded and Tendou moved to wrap his uninjured arm around his shoulders. On the count of 3 he hoisted Reon up, making sure not to put any pressure on his bad leg. Reon let out a muffled scream, the pain being a lot worse as they started to move. The whole way out of the alley consisted of reassuring remarks from Tendou and Reon grunting in an effort to not scream every time he moved. 

Once out of the alley, Tendou set Reon down and the two of them sat by the curb. They could see Semi talking with Iwaizumi, but once he spotted the two of them he ran over. 

“Shit, Reon…” Semi said quietly.

“Do I really look that bad?” Reon huffed out a laugh, wincing right after. 

“You’re losing a lot of blood,” Semi stated “Hey, don’t close your eyes the ambulance will be here soon.”

“I’m not…” Reon said with his eyes half closed. 

When the ambulance arrived they loaded him in and Reon could feel himself drifting off. Waves of exhaustion hit his body and no matter what everyone was saying to him he really didn’t think he could keep his eyes open for much longer. 

_ Closing them for a second won’t hurt, right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER** I HAVE ZERO IDEA HOW COPS OR CRIME THINGS WORK!! ESPECIALLY IN JAPAN!! I know gun laws are very strict in Japan and I currently live in Hokkaido and I rarely even see patrolling policemen with guns so yeah im just makIng shIT UP
> 
> I have zero skill with writing this sort of stuff and i apologize 
> 
> P.s. hope you liked this chapter please leave thoughts & comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments & thoughts <3


End file.
